


LINEAS PARALELAS

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKagaKuro - Freeform, Doncel, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Reyes - Freeform, Universos Alternos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Kouki quiere quedarse en ese mundo nuevo, uno donde no sienta dolor por el rechazo de quien ama, más se ha dado cuenta que a donde vaya sera lo mismo.Todo es extraño, diferente y lleno de magia.En un mundo donde debe ayudarse a sí mismo para no morir, existen dos Akashi, uno que está casado otro encarcelado y un bebe al que debe salvar aun dentro del vientre con su sola presencia.-Quiero quedarme aquí... llévame a la montaña más lejana, no importa si estoy solo por el resto de mis días, lo que no quiero es verle a él y mucho menos a mí-Lo que no sabe es que el amor aun siendo en un lugar atemporal, siempre serian líneas paralelas.-Somos parte de lo mismo-
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 6





	1. Cruzar la línea

Furihata Kouki tenía días tristes, Kagami también. Y fue precisamente ese hecho el que lo unió en una camaredería comprensiva.

Ambos padecían de un mismo dolor, el dolor de ser rechazados por las personas que amaban. Kouki se había declarado hacia unas semanas atrás a Akashi Seijuuro y este aunque amable, le había rechazado ya que mantenía una relación ya.

Y Kagami del mismo modo unos días después se declaró a Kuroko, su sombra y por quien había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Y para empeorar el asunto ambos supieron que ambos jóvenes eran pareja.

Entonces al saber ese hecho, ya que sabían respectivamente de quien gustaban, se unieron de cierta forma para paliar un poco el dolor.

Pasaban su tiempo juntos, más que nada Kouki para ayudar a su amigo pelirrojo a sobre llevar el desamor teniendo al peli azul tan cerca. Eso no significaba que el castaño la pasara menos mal, puesto que el emperador de Rakuzan venia cada tercer día sin falta a por su novio, saliendo en lo que sabía sería una cita.  
  
  
  
  
  


Así paso un tiempo indeterminado, ambos sufriendo y queriendo olvidar el dolor.

Llego cierto día, justo al finalizar la práctica de la tarde, una práctica convenientemente pactada por la entrenadora con Rakuzan y Too, Aomine Daiki se había estado comportando de manera extraña alrededor del Kagami a lo cual Kouki decidió no prestarle mayor importancia, aunque muy dentro de su mente deseaba que de alguna manera, ambos; tanto el mismo como su amigo encontraran alguien que los amara de verdad.  
  


No sabía las intenciones de moreno, puesto que tenía su no tan pequeño historial de gustos y no quería que Kagami sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía.  
  


Fue que Kouki decidió tomar aire, la practica ya había terminado, los ases de cada equipo sin contar a Seijuuro, ya que este se encontraba enfrascado en una amena platica con su novio, se hallaban en un divertido uno a uno.

Kouki bajo la cabeza algo entristecido, sintiendo el dolor de su corazón roto enfriar la sangre de sus venas, la fina briza calarle hasta los huesos, no quería seguir viendo, quería huir lejos.

Fue entonces que para asombro del trio, porque la pareja estaría presenciando un acontecimiento único, perturbador y por demás peligroso.

En medio de la explanada donde Kouki se encontraba, lo que parecía una tormenta eléctrica comenzaba a formarse, pero esta era demasiado extraña como para ser llamada de esa forma, sin poder evitarlo debido al susto el castaño cayó al suelo, arrastrándose a la seguridad del recinto para resguardarse, mas no logro hacerlo a pesar de los gritos de Kuroko y Akashi que le instaba a protegerse.

De entre el conjunto extraño de rayos negros, amarillos y rojos, y por supuesto del humo que se formó al caer en el piso de cemento y destrozarlo todo, salió un hombre.  
  


Porque claramente eso era.  
  


El problema caía en que ese hombre no era otro más que Kagami, pero era un Kagami mucho mayor de lo que conocía.

Su indumentaria también era no solo impactante, sino que extraña. Este Kagami vestía un uniforme rojo con negro, uno al parecer militar, una enorme capa del color de su cabello, uno algo largo por cierto, tenía una cicatriz que bajaba de la cien por el ojo hasta la mitad de la mejilla. Se veía poderoso, intimidante y sobre todo peligroso.

Mas lo siguiente que sucedió fue aún más extraño.  
  


Este Kagami se acercó a donde Kouki yacía algo pálido en el suelo y asustado, la forma de caminar de este Kagami le hacía pensar que sería devorado, más lo único que hizo fue apoya una rodilla en el suelo, hacer de lado su capa, quitarse la boina que llevaba en la cabeza y después de bajar la cabeza en la dirección del castaño hablo con voz fuerte y decidida.  
  


—Mi señor Kouki, le ruego de la manera más atenta que me acompañe. Su vida está en juego del otro lado y solo usted puede salvarse—  
  


—¿Kagami?— pregunto algo asustado, ya que incluso la voz, aunque algo más gruesa era idéntica a la de su amigo  
  
  


Kuroko y Seijuuro se acercaban a velocidad a donde ambos se encontraban, más a pocos pasos de estar cerca fueron detenidos por una fuerza invisible, una fuerza que era obvio estaba siendo lanzada por el Kagami diferente.  
  


—Su majestad, le ruego que se apresure en tomar una decisión, seria para mí un tormento si le llevo a la fuerza—  
  


El nuevo Kagami le ayudo a levantarse con tal delicadeza que casi le pareció temía tocarle, Kouki no sabía qué hacer, todo era extraño, bizarro incluso. Pero entonces volteo a ver a la pareja y so corazón dolió.

Quizá se había caído al salir del gimnasio y en esos momentos estaba en una especie de coma, si era así; entonces no estaría de más aceptar.  
  


Pero ¿Y Kagami? Y el corazón de su amigo destrozado por el dolor ¿Lo dejaría solo?  
  
  


—Mi yo de este lugar no puede acompañarnos, seria problemático—  
  
  


Kouki quiso preguntarle cómo lo sabía, mas fue interrumpido al ver como una columna de rayos dispares salían de nuevo de la nada.  
  


—Le explicare más tarde acerca de eso su majestad, por favor sea tan amable de acompañarme, le prometo por mi honor que hablara con él en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino—  
  
  


Kouki titubeo pero al final decidió tomar la mano del nuevo Kagami.  
  


Tanto Akashi como Kuroko les pareció ver y sentir como la mano de su amigo se movía con lentitud para tomar la que era ofrecida por ese extraño con rostro de Kagami. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta lo que; según sus conocimientos de comics, era un portal.

Mientras caminaba Kouki vio como en la entrada del gimnasio el tumulto de sus amigos golpeaban un muro invisible en la puerta que les impedía pasar. La entrenadora, Kawahara y Fukuda que eran sus mejores amigos lloraban a mares presumiblemente gritando su nombre y Kagami; Kagami pateaba, golpeaba con sus puños y empujaba con su hombro en vano, mientras Aomine evitaba que se hiciera mayor daño al apresarlo por la cintura.

Kouki le envió una sonrisa triste a su amigo, esperando que lo perdonara por su decisión.

Y en cuanto al pelirrojo al que amaba, a Seijuuro que se encontraba lívido e imposibilitado de moverse, le veía con una mirada de absoluto terror por su partida. Kouki no quiso mirar a Kuroko, lo último que quería ver era al hombre que sabía no lo amaba.

No fue hasta que tanto Kouki como ese nuevo Kagami desapareció tras las columnas de rayos chisporroteantes que el poder que les retenía desapareció, cayendo todos de golpe al suelo, dejando tras del par desaparecido solo un montón de humo y concreto roto.


	2. Lineas diferentes

Cuando Kouki despertó sintió todo extraño, se dio la vuelta en la cama, la cual por supuesto era muy suave. Una brisa fresca entraba por lo que parecía era un ventana abierta, las cortinas de un puro blanco se movían al compás de esta.

Era temprano por la luz que podía notar.

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, tenía puesta una bata blanca, de mangas hasta los codos con muchos holanes y volantes, demasiado para su gusto. Salió de la cama y se quedó quiero en ella, tenía miedo de levantarse y ver por la ventana.

¿No era un sueño? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor? ¿Qué sería de sus amigos, de su mundo?

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, la cama tenía un dosel ornamental de madera bellamente tallada y una tela que decora de color dorado brillante que colgaba atada a cada lado de la cama.

El color de las paredes era de un color nacarado con muchos detalles en varias columnas que se elevaban al techo y el suelo; Kouki no pudo evitar agacharse y tocarlo, no sabía cómo era o se veía el mármol, pero estaba seguro que el suelo estaba hecho de eso.

Había un enorme ropero que casi llegaba al techo, también tallado bellamente a lo cual no pudo contenerse de mirar y tocar, sabía que estaba mal ser metiche, pero si casi le habían casi suplicado por ir a ese lugar; cual fuera que fuera, tenía un poco de derecho de mirar.

Más un par de toques en la puerta evitaron ese movimiento, asustado tomo lo que parecía un candelabro con una vela dentro para defenderse y corrió a un lado de la cama cercano a la pared. Kouki era ingenuo más no estúpido.

Se volvió a escuchar el toque en la madera a lo que supuso que estaban pidiendo su permiso para entrar, por lo que con voz algo quebrada por el nerviosismo accedió a la entrada.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que vio.  
  
  
  


Todo era una locura, todo.

La reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el departamento de Kagami eran solo gritos y llantos. Habían querido llamar a la policía pero las acertadas palabras del entrenador de Too los detuvieron.

—A pesar de que un puñado de adultos vieron lo mismo que ustedes jóvenes, quien va a creer en que un chico desapareció de entre un portal con la versión malvada de Kagami—

Kagami era el mas desolado. Había visto a su otro yo llevándose a quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo y soporte. Kuroko no dejaba de verle de cierta manera acusatoria, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el? Además estaba Aomine, que no se le separaba, con la excusa de que no fuera a hacer una tontería ¿Qué tontería iba a poder hacer?

La sala de hundió en un silencio doloroso y tenso. ¿Qué podían hacer ante algo que no entendían?  
  


—¿Quién se lo dirá a sus padres?— pregunto de pronto con una voz algo grave por el llanto la entrenadora  
  


—No haría diferencia— contesto Kagami, haciendo que con esas palabras Kuroko se levantara de su lugar para enfrentar al pelirrojo  
  


—¡De alguna manera debes de saber algo Kagami-kun! ¡Ese eras tú!—  
  


—¡Estás loco, yo estaba dentro del gimnasio! Y a menos que tenga un hermano gemelo con poderes de a saber que mierda ¡Ese no era yo!—  
  


Ambos estaba agitados pese a los pocos gritos, Kagami intentaba contener las lágrimas por una acusación que sabía era infundada y por demás contradictoria. Kagami ni era o parecía un adulto y mucho menos tenía algún tipo de poder extraño. Ni siquiera decir o pensar en la palabra magia, porque era algo que hasta el momento en el que Kouki desapareció, no creía.  
  


—Guarden la calma muchachos— hablo de pronto Kiyoshi —Pero si necesitamos saber por qué dijiste que el que los padres de Furi sepan no haría al diferencia—  
  


—No puedo— les dijo sentándose una vez más en el sillón, dándose cuenta a penas de que se había levantado —Eso sería traicionar su confianza—  
  


—¡Esta desaparecido!— grito la entrenadora —No es que no importe pero... —  
  


Kagami pareció meditarlo un poco, mas no se decidía. Estaba no solo molesto, estaba nervioso, asustado, no sabía que sentir o hacer. Casi quería arrancarse el cabello por todo lo que sentía.  
  


—El chihuahua comprenderá, además son sus padres, si no hace la diferencia ¿Cómo lo podremos encontrar? Debemos explorar todo Bakagami—  
  


Kagami alzo la cabeza de entre sus brazos donde se había refugiado, viendo a su alrededor las caras asustadas, nerviosas y sobre todo preocupadas por su amigo.  
  


—Furi... bueno... él y yo... comenzamos a tener un poco más de cercanía y eso me hizo notar ciertas cosas, sé que no soy el más inteligente en cuanto a notar lo obvio pero lo hice—  
  


Kagami sintió las miradas de todos en su persona y se sintió nervioso pero la que no había creído suave mano de Aomine en su espalda le dio ánimos. Recordaba la mirada triste en algunas ocasiones en el castaño y Kagami había decidido no presionarlo, eso hasta que lo encontró solo y en medio de un doloroso llanto después de la confesión fallida.  
  


—Furi lleva una relación tensa con sus padres desde el año pasado en que les dijo que no le gustaban las chicas como había creído— había decidido soltarlo todo de golpe, al menos una parte porque lo que seguía incluso a el le seguía siendo doloroso —Además... además ellos le dijeron que harían sus deberes como padres con su educación y esas cosas hasta que se graduará, pero que para ellos Kouki ya no existía más—  
  
  


Un murmullo de molestia no se hizo esperar en medio del departamento, Kagami no había querido decirles el resto, las tantas palabras dolorosas que el castaño le había contado escuchaba de sus padres, la forma en la que lo trataban, la forma en lo que lo invisibilizaban en su casa al grado de no servir incluso su plato en la mesa, las noches de llanto.

Y su teoría de que había aceptado irse en mayor medida para alejarse de su amor no correspondido.  
  
  


— _Ojalá_ _me hubieras llevado a mí también—_ pensó  
  
  
  


Era demasiada información para su pobre inteligencia, hasta le había dolido la cabeza.

Kouki ya sabía la respuesta, el mismo no lo aceptaría pero tenía un corazón de oro.

Ver a Seijuuro aunque no fuera su Seijuuro, bueno; no era que fuera suyo, sino el de su mundo, pero había sido bonito y doloroso decirlo o pensarlo así.  
  


Ya había comido, se había bañado y ahora estaba con un camisón nuevo pero similar al anterior. Se suponía que usaría ese tiempo para pensar en todo lo que se había enterado hasta el momento.  
  


Este Seijuuro; el que por cierto ahí era un rey. Un rey de un gran reino. Estaba casado ¡Con el mismo! Bueno no el, sino que su otro yo de ese lugar. Eso le había perturbado de muchas maneras.  
  


Pero lo más doloroso era su misión, la razón por la que se habían tomado tantas molestias en traerlo.  
  


Era él bebe que llevaba en su vientre su otro yo; y su mismo otro yo, puesto que ambos...   
  


estaban muriendo.


	3. El Rey y la Reina

_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_

Kouki se levantó temprano esa mañana, salió de entre las hermosas sedas y así como vestía salió al largo pasillo, recorrió el lugar bajando con sumo cuidado la hermosa escalera de caracol, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos el labrado de la piedra del pasamanos.

Agudizo sus sentidos, buscando ese rico aroma provenir de algún lugar, hasta que dio con un enorme salón con un puñado de personas que corrían aquí y allá. Entro sin mayor ceremonia olvidándolo todo, hasta que dio con el lugar, más específicamente, con la pequeña olla de la que provenía el aroma que le había despertado.

Suspiro los vapores con sumo gusto hasta que el sonido de su estómago fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona a su lado lo escuchara y se percatara de su presencia, acto que basto para que diera la alarma a los demás que se encontraban con él.

—Su majestad— grito el joven lanzándose al suelo, haciendo que los demás copiaran su acto

—Es verdad, ese soy yo—

Realmente Kouki se había olvidado de todo, por la noche no había cenado de tanto en lo que había estado pensando, pero; viéndolo de buena manera era bueno que hiciera acto de presencia. Si Akashi decía la verdad y se parecían en la mayoría de las cosas, su otro yo era buena persona.

— ¿Podrías por favor servirme algo de eso? Tengo hambre—

El joven hizo lo que se le pidió casi a la velocidad de la luz, Kouki opto por sentarse en un pequeño banco que encontró cerca del mesón, volteo a ver al resto de lo que supuso seria la servidumbre y les pidió que siguieran en lo suyo sin prestarle mayor atención y justo cuando Kouki llevaba su primer bocado a sus labios la puerta se abrió de manera intempestiva, viendo todos con asombro a un rey; Akashi, por supuesto, en pijama, despeinado y sobre todo con las facciones más que asustadas, para al segundo ser de furia completa.

—Todos fuera ¡Ahora!—

El grupo salio como almas que lleva el diablo, dejándoles solos mientras Kouki, envalentonado seguía gustosamente comiendo sin importarle la furia del pelirrojo.

—¡Es que demonios estabas pensando! ¡Incluso tu ahora estas en peligro!—

—Mira, si voy a hacer esto; uno, deben de verme, dos; tengo hambre y tres; no se y no me importa—

No es que no le importara su vida o la de su otro yo y su bebe, es solo que estaba tan confundido. Habían tantas cosas que se debían de hacer, tantas cosas que debía aprender si tenia que llevar un papel siendo el mismo pero a la vez no.

Ya la tarde anterior le habían hecho algunos arreglos que; en primera le habían parecido molestos por lo tardado de ellos y después; aunque se veía bien, le hacían sentir... otro, sabiendo que de esa manera seria; otro.

—Mire Akashi-san...— hablo Kouki ya más calmado

—Seijuuro, llevamos seis años casados, ya no me llamas por mi apellido—

—Lo entiendo Seijuuro... es difícil para mí todo esto, solo... solo... — hizo a un lado su largo cabello aun sin peinar, haciendo a un lado la deliciosa sopa —Necesitan decirme todos los detalles, no solo "con tu presencia es suficiente" además, tienes que tener en cuenta mis propias preocupaciones—

—Las entiendo, más tarde te llevare con Chihiro y Tetsuya, han pasado toda la noche estableciendo una conexión segura para que puedas hablar con quién desees, además...—

—No lo entiendo— _murmuro Kouki mas bien para sí mismo_ — He de pensar que, las mimas personas que conocí en mi mundo están aquí y son... ¿Parecidas? Lo siento pero... no quiero hablar ni ver a Kuroko—

— ¿Con Tetsuya? Si eso es lo que deseas—

Kouki no dijo nadas más, sintiendo extraño por ver el rostro de quien amaba, de saber que mantenía una relación de muchos años con el Kouki de ese mundo, al menos uno de sus yos que conocía, era feliz con quien amaba. La razón por la cual no quería ver a Kuroko, bueno; era un capricho egoísta, tenía miedo de ver ese anhelo amoroso en los ojos del peliceleste que venía viendo desde algún tiempo en su mundo hacia Akashi y ver eso, le dañaría.  
  
  


Fue difícil para el vestirse, no; fue una tortura, si pensaba que los kimonos de su mundo tenían sus dificultades para usarse, la ropa que ahora llevaba era aún más molesta. Por supuesto; parecía un rey ¿O reina? Pero se veía...

—Perfecto, te ves tal como mi Kouki, es bueno que solo tenga tres meses de gestación, asi es fácil ocultar que llevas un bulto en el vientre—

Había sido bajo las instrucciones del pelirrojo con las que Kouki se vistió las primeras capas a si mismo. Cuando se encontró más o menos cubierto este le puso las capas superiores, arreglo su cabello, puso las joyas, la corona.

—Ustedes tienen algo con el color rojo ¿No es así?— hablo mientas se acomodaba la gruesa capa por sobre sus hombros, un hermoso moño de lo que parecía terciopelo negro hizo clic e hizo que la capa permaneciera en su lugar

—Es el símbolo de mi clan, es el color de la sangre— le respondió el pelirrojo

— ¿Y el símbolo de...?— ¿Cómo lo decía? ¿Cómo se refería a sí mismo? Al menos el pelirrojo pareció a entender su duda, por lo que sonriendo, haciendo que un par de líneas se formaran en sus ojos por la clara felicidad al recordar algo que Kouki obviamente no entendía

—El símbolo de la familia de Kouki es un venado, un venado café de grandes astas— ese Seijuuro le extendió la mano y Kouki temblando; y maldiciendo internamente que en su mundo fuera comparado con un simple perro de casa la tomo sin decir nada, pero sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

—La corte hablara— le dijo casi al oído, enviando un escalofrio a todo su cuerpo —Te vez más... joven; lo que no saben es que lo eres, claro está—

Kouki no dijo nada; de nuevo, incapacitado por todas las sensaciones que siempre había deseado.

—Mi hermano estará ahí, no sé porque no quieras verlo, pero he de decirte que estará ahí—

—Tu ¿Quién?— hablo ya consiente por sus palabras, ¿Hablaba del otro Seijuuro? Como había dicho que se llamaba ¿Seishiro? Había dicho que estaba encarcelado.

—Tetsuya ¿Quién más?—

Kouki detuvo su andar precipitada, tomando al pelirrojo del brazo y llevándolo a la habitación mas cercana. Si bien este Seijuuro le había dicho que respondería a todas sus preguntas, Kouki no lo había hecho no solo por miedo, sino por no tener que estar mucho tiempo a solas con él ya que; todo lo hablado no podía ser oído por nadie mas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Kuroko Tetsuya es tu hermano?— ¿Kuroko?

—Somos hijos de diferentes madres así es, por lo que lo más correcto es que sería mi medio hermano, aun así somos muy unidos por no decir que lo tengo algo malcriado, además de que esta comprometido— diciendo eso último como si quisiera escupir veneno al suelo

—Pero... es que en mi mundo—

El pelirrojo movió una de sus pulcras cejas a modo de interrogativa, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

—En mi mundo... tu; es decir, el otro tú y Kuroko son novios— Kouki había notado por supuesto la forma en la que había hecho saber el compromiso.

Seijuuro no dijo nada al instante teniendo una obvia mueca de desagrado y algo de asco por sus palabras, pero parecía que estaba pensando en algo con detenimiento.

—Las cosas cambiaran— le dijo con determinación —Después de todo, es lo mismo aquí que allá, no es que me moleste el compromiso de mi hermano, pero debes de entender que desde que su madre murió en el parto y después mi madre... el quedo a mi cargo, es difícil dejarlo ir después de eso, además de las condiciones en las que se ira—

_Mundo paralelo 1: tres meses antes._

La relación entre Kuroko y Seijuuro era buena, tranquila. Pasaban horas y horas de charlas amenas en la que ambos se sentían muy a gusto.

Sin embargo en la última semana, desde que había anunciado su compromiso; de noviazgo con el pelirrojo, este notaba que la relación entre Kagami y Furihata se había enfriado de cierta manera. Kuroko apreciaba mucho al castaño como un buen amigo y; Kagami, bueno con el de alguna manera; le dolía mucho su separación, más de lo que inicialmente había pensado, además de verla cercanía con la que su antigua sombra se acercaba al pelirrojo.

Kuroko no quería aceptar que eran celos.

Por lo que en la siguiente cita que tuvo con su novio se decidió a pasar al siguiente paso, más al encontrarse sentados cómodamente en la cama, acercándose poco a poco para tener el codiciado primer beso y en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto....

Ambos retrocedieron como si lo que hicieran fuera el peor de los pecados, se vieron con los ojos tan abiertos que pensaron se verían parte del cerebro.

Eludieron miradas y usaron excusas por demás baratas para tener que ir cada quien por su lado. Después de eso nunca volvieron a intentarlo, sintiendo como la supuesta relación de la cual tanto se hablaba se enfriaba como agua en contacto con el hielo.

Ambos sabían que no se querían, que no se amaban de la manera en la que en un inicio pensaban, ambos supieron que quizá el inicio de su relación se vio forzada por el hecho de haber limado las asperezas que les separasen luego de finalizar la secundaria y por la aparición de bokushi en Akashi. Ambos sin embargo no sabían reparar lo que pensaban estaba roto.

_Mundo paralelo 1: la actualidad._

Y ahora, en esos momentos con la obvia brecha que separaba a Kuroko de Kagami, viendo como este poco a poco sentía algo por un atento y nada normal Aomine, Kuroko se dio cuenta de algo importante. Akashi estaba más preocupado por la desaparición del castaño, buscándole de manera incansable, exigiendo respuestas y topándose con paredes, que en buscar su cariño, y Kuroko estaba preocupado porque Kagami no le quisiera como el sabia y se había dado cuenta que le quería.

—Quizá... quizá no es demasiado tarde— se dijo a si mismo mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad un par de mensajes dirigiéndose al departamento del pelirrojo.

Un agradecimiento a [Alma_Schmetterling](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Alma_Schmetterling) por el hermoso dibujo que me ha regalado.

Es la representación de Furi y Akashi en el mundo paralelo.   
En sus ropas de reyes.


	4. Líneas que comunican

_La vida es una prueba para ver si puedes controlar tu espíritu, si vives o mueres por ti mismo_.

  
_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_

Después de lo que le pareció una dolorosa eternidad, Kouki; o más bien en ese mundo, el suprema Emperador Kouki Akashi, estaba descansando en sus aposentos.

Había salido de la reunión con la excusa de que su reciente embarazo le empezaba a pasar factura, es decir, el cansancio.

Los vítores del pueblo, del consejo y de las grandes personalidades que ahí se reunían le dieron ánimos y salud duradera.

Así que por la noche y por primera vez desde que hubiera arribado a ese nuevo mundo, fue a visitar a su otro yo.

Fue como verse en un espejo, salvo el pequeño bulto que se veía crecido en su vientre.

—Sabes...— le dijo mientras tomaba con temor la mano del castaño durmiente —Creo que lo que si envidio con dolor de ti, es ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre— sabía que estaba mal decirlo en voz alta, pero era algo que necesitaba decir —De donde vengo eso es imposible—

Su reflejo dormido en la cama no emitió ningún sonido y eso le causo dolor. No quería pensar lo que sentía ese otro Seijuuro al ver a quien amaba de esa manera. Y no necesito de más tiempo para escuchar la puerta escondida de la habitación ser abierta y entrar el pelirrojo y alguien que se le hacía muy conocido.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser. Llevaba la mano vendada.

—Supusimos que estarías aquí, pero pensé que no estaba en tus deseos verlo— hablo el peli verde

Con premura pero sensibilidad, el que sabía era Midorima Shintaro reviso al Kouki durmiente, Kouki y Seijuuro se relegaron automáticamente a una esquina de la habitación, sin decir nada viendo las habilidosas manos del hombre trabajar hasta que termino y les ínsito a seguirle a otro lado.

—Está funcionando— les dijo y solo bastaron esas palabras para hacer que Seijuuro se dejara caer sobre el mullido sillón de la oficina; que era a donde habían llegado a hablar, con un deje de tranquilidad en su cansado cuerpo

— ¿Cómo es que está funcionando mi presencia aquí como cura?—

Ambos hombres se miraron, sin saber si relatar todo lo que había sucedido para que llevaran esa conversación.

—Mereces saber todo, estas arriesgando tu vida por venir aquí y te trajimos a la fuerza— dijo el pelirrojo y vaya que Kouki pensaba que lo merecía aunque estuviera ahí de buena gana.

—El principio de todo esto es el reinado— sigue hablando —El que lleva las riendas aquí es Kouki no yo, así que a muchos no les pareció eso—

Al parecer, según la explicación del pelirrojo. Kouki era el heredero del reino. Pero algunos miembros del concejo; además de querer que se casara con alguien de un reino poco conocido con el que tenían algunas asperezas, no les pareció que se casara con el joven príncipe de un ducado no muy conocido.

Seijuuro Akashi a pesar de ser un digno heredero de sus tierras, solo era un príncipe de un "pueblo perdido entre reinos" como le habían llamado. Al parecer ambos esposos se habían conocido por medio del medio hermano de este; es decir, Kuroko Tetsuya y habían quedado flechados al instante.

Su padre, el señor Kiyoshi, emperador de Seirin, les había dado la bendición al instante, ya que el hombre era conocido por su corazón pacífico y conciliador. Kouki tomo el apellido de su madre para poder casarse y quedar fuera de la línea sucesoria al trono, más la enfermedad temprana del "Corazón de hierro" como llamaban al rey y su posterior muerte lo alzó al trono.

Pese a lo que se quería y a lo que se supone debía, Kouki ascendió como supremo emperador, no su esposo; ya que aun siendo un doncel la mayoría del concejo se negaban a aceptarle.

Seijuuro por el contrario, acepto pasar a ser el consorte real si eso le traía beneficios a sus tierras, apoyando a Kouki en cada paso ya que según sus palabras; no podría hacerlo solo.

Pasaron varios años de relativa paz hasta que el incidente de Seishiro sucedió.

— ¿Tu hermano?— pregunto Kouki algo... inquieto, puesto que sabía bien de quien se trataba. Al menos de donde venía era algo más difícil de interpretar

—Seishiro había quedado al mando de Rakuzan tras mi partida, Reo y los grandes generales estaban de su lado, todo iba bien hasta que fue diezmado—

Kouki no pudo más que emitir un jadeo de susto, si extrapolaba su palabras, los "Grandes Generales" no eran más que Reo, Kotaro, Ekichi y Mayuzumi.

—Ellos están bien, pero mi hermano... enloqueció. Fueron atacados en medio de la noche, sin anuncio, sin misericordia. Hicieron lo que pudieron y a pesar de que Seishiro preferiría morir con su pueblo, ellos no se lo permitieron, le trajeron aquí malherido pero su psique ya estaba dañada, en cuanto vio a mi Kouki se le fue encima diciendo que era culpa suya por haberme apartado de su lado—

Tal sublevación en medio de una gran corte le hicieron acreedor de una estadía en las barracas para condenados, más se salvó de la muerte debido a que Kouki le había entregado el perdón debido a lo sucedido.

—Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que acabo en coma?— pregunto

—No está en coma, le he puesto en animación suspendida— dijo el peliverde uniéndose a la conversación —El estado de coma es un estado prolongado de inconsciencia provocada por enfermedad o lesión y Kouki no está enfermo ni lesionado—

—¡¿Entonces, porque no despierta y parece... parece?!— Kouki no lo entendía y ese par solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

Kouki no era mala persona, pero tratándose de un bebe inocente estaba dispuesto a dejar toda su sangre de ser necesario con tal de hacerle sobre vivir.

—Un día Kouki no se levantó de la cama, dijo que estaba demasiado cansado, parecía que sus fuerzas eran drenadas... no sabíamos que era lo que le sucedía, no había signos de veneno ni heridas, estábamos ante algo que le quitaba la vida en nuestras narices sin poder hacer nada—

Seijuuro quien había dicho eso, se veía por demás consternado, había visto a su pareja, a la madre de su hijo casi morir día a día.

—Decidí ponerlo en animación suspendida ya que la ralentización de los procesos vitales, nos darían tiempo de saber que era lo que sucedía, la respiración, los latidos del corazón y otras funciones involuntarias pueden enlentecer, eso fue.... Hace como dos meses, más o menos—

Las investigaciones dieron como fruto que el día del exabrupto del hermano de Seijuuro algo había sucedido, se había roto la línea que separaba los mundos y el centro de la vorágine había sido Kouki.

—Todo fue calculado, la devastación de Rakuzan, la locura de mi hermano y que este estallara culpando a Kouki, no sabemos cómo lo hizo, ni quien lo provoco realmente porque Seishiro fue solo un medio, pero sí que hizo— Midorima saco un par de papeles de entre su túnica y las puso en el escritorio mostrándole Kouki un mapa del reino.

— ¿Y eso fue?— pregunto Kouki casi en un murmullo, su miedo crecía

—Mientras las investigaciones se llevaban a cabo, nos dimos cuenta de que un gran ejército se acercaba por una de las costas a lo lejos en una zona de territorio contaminado, su líder, un; digamos que "algo" ya que no sabemos de que o quien se trata, de alguna manera había llegado a Seishiro y manipulado, la energía la absorbio Kouki que a su vez se la arrebato—

Midorima le pasó un par de papeles que Seijuuro sacase de una carpeta negra y Kouki no podía dejar de mirar lo que parecían unas imágenes sacadas por un satélite.

—Por ahora las tropas al otro lado del mar parecieran estar inactivas, mas como estatuas. No lo entendemos, pero llegando al estado de Kouki nuestra teoría es que de alguna manera "eso" que le transmitió Seishiro hizo que su energía traspasara, que mudara de cuerpo—

—¿Ahora lo entiendes?— hablo Seijuuro por fin

Kouki ciertamente lo entendía, no sabía exactamente cuándo porque realmente no presto atención, pero si hubo una vez en la que se sintió; para mejor entendimiento, poderoso, como si de pronto la vida cobrase sentido de algún modo.

—Fue duro manipular la delgada membrana de las realidades, pero al final del camino dimos con tu línea temporal y con la fuerza de vida de Kouki, del Kouki de esta línea— dijo Midorima

—Sé que fue todo muy rápido y sin mayor explicación, pero no había tiempo, la membrana solo se podía abrir por un corto periodo— Seijuuro entonces les guio a la habitación de al lado con un simple movimiento de cabeza —Pero si pudimos establecer una breve conexión para ti, si bien no puedes marcharte hasta que toda la fuerza de más que obtuviste vuelva a su dueño original, al menos podrás comunicarte con quien lo desees—

Al Kouki entrar lo primero que vio fue mucha luz y muchos cables. Gruesos cables que iban de un extremo de la habitación a saber qué lugar.

En el centro pero pegado a la pared había lo que parecía un televisor gigantesco, con una suerte de material viscoso alrededor de la pantalla, de la que salían miles de cables más pequeños. A un lado había también un monitor pequeño en una mesa con varios teclados que no se parecían a ninguno de los que conocía de su mundo, la enorme pantalla parecía tener estática y; justo al lado del monitor más pequeño había un par de mesas y dos personas vestidos de togas blancas con un membrete en la espalda.

En cuanto Midorima anuncio su presencia el par de personas voltearon, dejando ver a Mayuzumi y por supuesto, Kuroko.

— ¡Kouki! ¡Por dios son iguales!—

Kouki casi quiso gritar al ser abrazado de manera efusiva y esconderse debajo de la mesa, si bien Kuroko sonreía por lo menos una vez al mes, era completamente raro ver a otro Kuroko ser tan... expresivo.

—Creo que tú te quedaste con toda la personalidad radiante— dijo sin poder evitarlo —Y con toda la atención también— invisible este peli celeste, para nada al parecer.

—Solo tienes que ponerte esto— dijo la ex-sombra de Rakuzan; es decir el Mayuzumi de esa línea temporal, mostrándole un casco que le recordaba a Magneto. Bueno al menos esperaba que esa cosa no le friera el cerebro —Debes pensar con exactitud en la persona a la que quieres contactar, aparecerá en este de aquí—dijo señalando el monitor pequeño —Y esperaremos a que este en un lugar adecuado para hacer contacto—

_Mundo paralelo 1: Actualidad_

Kagami corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, se golpeó un dedo del pie ya que estaba descalzo y no le importo, a penas logro ponerse decente. No es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, solo que no quería hacer pensar mal a nadie.

Y menos a él. No a él.

— ¡Maldita sea Kagami! ¡Espera!— el moreno no dudo en seguirlo, más al ver al pobre pelirrojo desesperado por abrir la puerta de su departamento, no se molestó por la forma en la que fue empujado

— ¡Ya voy! No te vayas ¡Ya voy!—

Habían estado medio despidiéndose cerca del elevador cuando ambos lo escucharon, Kagami por supuesto no demoro en correr dejando al moreno medio molesto, pero entendía la premura del chico.

En cuanto la puerta cedió, Aomine se golpeó con fuerza con la espalda del pelirrojo ya que este se detuvo, cuando se hizo a un lado no pudo creer lo que veía, porque ciertamente estaba ahí.

—Hola Kagami, no me iré. Aun... —

Y ahí estaba. El adolescente más buscado de todo Japón; obra de un enloquecido Akashi Seijuuro por supuesto, sonriendo en la pantalla de plasma de Kagami, con una vestimenta por demás rara.

Pero, ¿Cómo demonios llego ahí?

Y lo más importante.

— ¡En donde has estado todo este maldito tiempo!— grito Kagami por fin, cayendo de rodillas en la alfombra a unos cuantos pasos del televisor, viendo como el castaño; de cabello largo al parecer, cedía al llanto mientras su mano se veía ser presionada en la pantalla.

Ya habiendo transcurrido tres meses de su desaparición. 


	5. Líneas en conflicto

_Y es que sabes que la gente teme lo que no puede comprender..._   
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 1: Actualidad_   
  


La plática no fue muy larga para dolor del pelirrojo, más ese no era el problema en ese momento.

—Te voy a matar Aomine Daiki...— murmuro por lo bajo el tigre mientras llevaba un par de jarras con agua fresca a la sala, no tenía bebidas por lo que no iba a salir a comprarlas, además de que no se lo permitirían

—Kagami le estas dando largas a las explicaciones— le dijo la entrenadora y Kagami solo atino a aguantarse las ganas de torcerle los ojos.

—Simplemente Kouki hablo conmigo... no por mucho— luego de esas palabras Kagami volvió a levantarse de su asiento, apuntando sin pudor a un par de tipos de batas blancas y otro par de negro que   
sinceramente le daban algo de miedo  
—Pero... ¡¿Me pueden decir quiénes son esos tipos?!—

—Son mis investigadores Taiga— 

—¡¿Y a ti quien te invito?!— volvió a gritar el tigre

El grupo de personas no se inmuto por la forma por demás grosera en la que Kagamí se refirió a ellos, pero la información que obtuvo y la manera en la que con rapidez se llenó su departamento le tenían de los nervios.

—Mira Akashi— hablo de nuevo Kagami, siendo arrastrado por Aomine a que se sentara de nuevo —De verdad se agradece tu ayuda en su búsqueda, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?—

—Tienen razón Akashi— dijo esta vez Kiyoshi —Tu ayuda es fantástica ya que a la familia de Furihata le importa muy poco la seguridad de su hijo pero... —

Todos sabían del amor que el castaño le profesaba, pero también de la relación con el peliceleste, el cual estaba muy callado cerca de la puerta.

—Akashi-kun y yo ya no somos pareja— dijo de pronto, haciendo que el más cercano; que resulto ser Izuki, saltara del susto   
  


—Entonces terminas con uno y vas por el otro— dijo Kagami con sarcasmo, evitando la mirada baja del peli celeste

Estaba ahora no solo confundido, sino que enojado.  
  


—Deja que den sus explicaciones Bakagami— hablo por primera vez el moreno, sentado como dueño de la casa en el sofá. Es decir, todo desparramado.  
  


—No hemos encontrado nada inusual en los aparatos o en la habitación joven Akashi, no hay señales electromagnéticas, químicas o atómicas. Es solo un televisor común y corriente con algo de estática, de verdad lo lamento— hablo uno de los hombres con bata

 _Ni encontraran nada_ , pensó Kagami   
  


—Pero si hay una señal leve de interferencia, como... como un sonido de contaminación acústica que no podemos identificar—

_Bueno, tan malos no eran al parecer._   
  


Todos se quedaron callados mientras Akashi despedía al grupo de personas y suponían, les daba órdenes de investigar ese sonido, en cuanto se marcharon se miraron unos con otros, a la espera de las palabras del dueño de la casa.  
  


—Taiga...— hablo el otro pelirrojo desde la puerta mientras la cerraba ¿Qué se creía? El dueño.  
  


— ¡No me presionen, no están fácil! Además, Ahomine también estuvo aquí—

—A mí no me metas, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que el chihuahua dijo— replico el moreno antes de que se le fueran encima a preguntas  
  


—Bueno, el asunto esta así— les dijo Kagami esta vez poniéndose serio, no iba a admitir que estaba encantado con la cara de sufrimiento de un par ahí.  
  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 1: Horas antes desde el Mundo paralelo 2_   
  
  


— ¡En donde has estado todo este maldito tiempo!— grito Kagami, Aomine le ayudaba a levantarse aunque eso fuera por demás vergonzoso.  
  


Ninguno de los dos dudo en acercarse a la pantalla, no sin antes el moreno cerrar la puerta porque a Kagami no le había importado nada.

—Me gustaría decirte que volveré pronto pero no va a poder ser así— le dijo el castaño, algo cabizbajo y entristecido  
  


—Pero ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas herido? ¿Cómo es que me hablas desde mi televisor en mi sala? ¡¿Y quién demonios era esa copia barata que te rapto?!—

Aomine no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que se ganó una muy buena imitación de gruñido feroz por parte del pelirrojo.

—Puedes calmarte y dejarme explicar, además no es alguien malo, eres tú después de todo—  
  


—No puedes dar todos los detalles Furihata— escucharon ambos en la sala de una voz algo opacada detrás del castaño 

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese era Midorima!— grito Aomine haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo, casi cayendo de nuevo al suelo — ¡Yo también exijo respuestas!—  
  


—No es el Midorima que tú conoces Aomine-san— les dijo a los dos, pero dirigiéndose al moreno  
  


_—Esperen un momento, me están diciendo que Kouki, junto a él había otro Midorima— pregunto Akashi cortando la conversación_

_—Sí, ahora ¿Me dejas terminar?—_

_—Prosigue...—_

_Y entonces Kagamí siguió hablando._   
  
  


—Creo que voy a tener una migraña Furi— dijo el pelirrojo, sentándose en la alfombra siendo imitado por el moreno  
  


—Estoy en otro lugar, como otra tierra— les dijo el castaño —Al parecer... por ejemplo, es como si ambos estuviéramos en el mismo lugar pero a la vez no—  
  


— ¿Como? Y más importante, si es lo que pienso, significa que todos aquí, ¿Tenemos un doble allá?—  
  


—Algo así Aomine-san, por ejemplo; ahora mismo puedo estar al lado de ustedes, sentado o tocando un objeto en el mismo lugar en el que ustedes se encuentran, más no pueden verme porque es otra línea temporal—  
  


—Lo que Kouki quiere decirles pero explicado a su... intelecto— dijo otra voz sin dejarse ver en la pantalla—Es que vean este y su mundo como un espejo puesto uno frente a otro, los lugares son los mismos, las personas también, pero cada una con sus vidas y obras diferentes pero iguales, los pensamientos, los sentimientos, la personalidad, el adn son producto de la misma materia pero dividida a la mitad—  
  


—Hay dios... esa es la voz de Akashi... — dijo algo consternado Kagami —Por favor no me digas que también le gustan las tijeras—  
  


—Akashi-san tiene una espada— dijo un sonriente Kouki   
  


—No me lo presentes por favor— volvió a decir Kagami  
  


—Esperen ¡Eso significa que tengo un doble allá, donde sea que sea ese allá!— grito emocionado el moreno, no todos los días se enteraba de esas cosas ¿Cómo sería un partido contra sí mismo? Ahora si podía volverse realidad  
  


—Así es Aomine-san, aun no tengo el placer de conocerle aquí, pero se de muy buena fuente que es alguien poderoso—  
  


— ¡Toma eso Bakagami! Tu solo eres un bastardo secuestrador—  
  


— ¡Cállate maldito!—  
  


Habiéndole quitado algo de hierro al asunto y sintiéndose más a gusto Kagami vio al castaño medio sonreír, estaba contento de verlo por lo menos seguro, aunque le angustiaba que estaba con el doble de su amor no correspondido.  
  
  


—No puedo volver ahora Kagami tengo algo importante que quiero y debo hacer aquí ¿Lo entiendes verdad?, discúlpame con la entrenadora y dile que estoy bien, que no se preocupe. Soy tratado como rey... literalmente—  
  
  


—Pero ¿Volverás, verdad?— pregunto Kagami   
  
  


— ¿Mis padres? Ellos... se han preocupado por mí— pregunto sin responder el castaño  
  
  


Kagami no respondió pronto y cuando iba a hacerlo fue interrumpido —Por supuesto chihuahua, han salido en tu búsqueda—  
  
  


El castaño solo bajo la mirada, agradecía la mentira pero la sabia la verdad, Kagami lo intuía.  
  
  


—Volveré— les respondió un sonriente castaño, pero ambos sentían que la sonrisa que les daba no era algo que llegaba completamente a su rostro  
  
  
  


—Así que básicamente lo sabemos todo pero no sabemos nada— les dijo a todos la entrenadora  
  
  


—Si Midorima, Kagami y Akashi tienen un doble ¿Todos nosotros también?— pregunto esta vez Izuki   
  
  


—Hay una enorme posibilidad de ello— le respondió el pelirrojo —Pero si sabemos algo, sabemos que está bien—  
  
  


Un sentimiento colectivo de tranquilidad los recorrió a todos, aunque no entendían ni la mitad de ellos estaban seguros que su amigo estaría bien. Lo que Kagami no les quiso decir, fue que este había prometido volver a comunicarse y había vendido casi su alma al diablo; e decir a Aomine, al pedirle que no revelara esa pequeña información.  
  


Todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse, dejando al moreno y al pelirrojo solos.  
  


Kagami venia evadiendo lo que estaba sintiendo por el moreno de a poco, porque en su corazón aun sentía muchas cosas por Kuroko, además ahora que sabía que no estaba en una relación romántica con Akashi, justo al momento de que terminara lo que estaba diciendo, su corazón sentía que se desbordaría y no quería mentirse, era felicidad pura.  
  
  


Pero luego recordó lo que sintió cuando por fin unas semanas después se derrumbó por fin por todo lo sucedido junto al moreno, como este lo consoló y le comprendió.  
  
  


Y aunque le dijo que lo amaba, que era un sentimiento que ni el mismo comprendía, estaba dispuesto a esperarlo.  
  
  
  


—Se lo que piensas Bakagami, sus palabras te dieron esperanzas ¿No es así?— le dijo el moreno sacándolo de sus confusos pensamientos   
  
  


Kagami dejo lo que hacia para voltear a ver con algo de vergüenza al moreno y por segunda vez; o ya no recuerda la cantidad fue en la que fue interrumpido una voz casi los mato de un infarto.  
  
  


—Necesitas saber algunas cosas Kagami-kun—  
  
  


—¡Maldita sea Kuroko!— grito Kagami sosteniéndose el pecho a la altura del corazón, misma acción de Aomine que de milagro no grito  
  
  


—No te metas Tetsu— le dijo por fin —Tuviste tu oportunidad—  
  
  


—No, Aomine-kun, no tuve ninguna— luego dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, el peli celeste le miro con seriedad—Yo no entendía lo que sentía por Akashi-kun, pensé que le quería, de verdad así lo creí, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros en Teiko, del dolor, de todo. Así lo creí, pero no fue así Kagami-kun, la verdad es que al que amaba, al que mi corazón anhelaba era a ti. Créeme...—  
  
  


Kagami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la verdad es que no sabía el que. Nunca había escuchado; al menos no después de mucho tiempo, hablar tanto a Kuroko. Pero en su mirada azul cielo podía ver que decía la verdad, que lo que sentía era real.  
  
  


 _No seas idiota_ , pensó; _después puede arrepentirse y que te rompa el corazón._  
  
  


—Yo no lo sé... yo— Kagami volteo a ver al moreno, estaba genuinamente asustado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.  
  
  


Porque viendo a Aomine ahí tan imponente como este era, sabía que lo quería de la peor forma. Pero también ver a Kuroko tan transparente en sus sentimientos, era su deseo corresponderle de la misma manera.  
  
  
  


Maldita fuera su suerte, no sabía que era en lo que le habían convertido esos dos.  
  
  
  


—¡Hare que me ame más a mí que a ti Tetsu!— grito Aomine con fuerza, jalo a Kagami sosteniéndolo del pecho por la playera, haciendo del beso al que prácticamente le obligo, fuera rudo; devastador. Así como Aomine era.  
  
  


Kuroko sintió la afrenta y aunque no era tan fuerte como quisiera se valió de todo en el por obtener lo que deseaba, por quien amaba.  
  
  


—Kagami-kun no te pertenece ¡Kagami-kun es mío!— y dicho eso le metió una zancadilla al moreno que lo desestabilizo y le envió al suelo, valiéndose de eso para jalar al pelirrojo a su altura, besándolo de manera feroz, metiendo su lengua entre sus labios y sintiéndose gustoso por la sensación de esos labios que había soñado besar de esa forma tantas veces contra los suyos.  
  
  


Kagami por fin volvió en sí, sintiendo una tirantes inusual en su pantalón, empujo a Kuroko a un desprevenido encima del moreno, cayendo de nuevo esta vez ambos al suelo. Salió corriendo fuera del departamento cerrando de un portazo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dejado al par de su departamento y con su nada pequeño problema, volvió furioso por la vergüenza y los echo.  
  
  


—¡Me van a volver loco maldita sea!—  
  
  
  


Ya fuera del departamento ambos chicos sentían que querían matarse, más recordar lo que habían hecho le provoco a uno una sonrisa algo diabólica y al otro una de orgullo y suficiencia.  
  
  


—Bueno, al menos algo es algo— dijo Kuroko   
  
  


—Supongo que tendremos una tregua por ahora—le respondió el moreno —Al menos me quede con su primer beso—  
  
  


Kuroko emprendió el camino lejos del departamento del pelirrojo y sabiendo que el moreno le seguía hablo — ¿Quién dice que fue el primero?—  
  
  


— ¿Que? ¡Explícame eso Tetsu!—   
  
  


Y entonces Kuroko desapareció, recordando aquella tarde en la que Kagami cabeceaba en cierta clase en Seirin y él; con su falta de presencia le beso fugazmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera el pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Y a lo lejos en un acantilado lejano, aguarda un mal naciente pero milenario. Lo quiere devastar todo, hacerlo suyo para modificarlo a su imagen y semejanza.

Para gobernarlo con puño de hierro.

Porque esa _cosa_ es el presagio de la muerte, de la fatalidad, es el grito de un alma en pena que no busca paz.

_Y no va a parar._


	6. Feeling Lost

_Porque echar de menos a alguien no significa estar vacío, sino estar lleno de él. Y Seijuuro; Seijuuro_ _rebozaba_ _..._   
  


_Mundo paralelo 1: Actualidad_   
  


Akashi Seijuuro ya había perdido la paciencia. En Rakuzan su humor era tan pesado que eran pocos los que tenían la osadía de acercarse y entablar cualquier comunicación con él.

La desaparición de Kouki le tenía de esa manera. Podía explicarse a sí mismo los mil y un porque ya no tenía que tener ese cargo de conciencia, pero en su mente, esa otra personalidad se había vuelto incluso molesta.

— _La última mirada que nos dio...—_ se escuchó decir a sí mismo — _La decisión fue en base a nuestras acciones—_  
  


Seijuuro además estaba que quería mandar desaparecer a los padres de Kouki, a pesar de que tanto Seirin como el habían acudido en su ayuda desde el momento en que se lo habían llevado, sus frías palabras aun las tenían grabadas a fuego en su cabeza.  
  


_—No nos sorprende que se haya ido por ahí con algún tipo, con lo desviado que salió...—_   
  


Seijuuro sabía a lo que se referían, a que Kouki no les ocultaba su sexualidad, pero referirse a él de esa manera, que le hubieran dado la espalda con tal facilidad, estaba seguro que le helaba el alma a cualquiera. Y más a Kouki que era tan sencillo, tan lindo.  
  


Seijuuro estuvo al tanto de esa sensación que comenzó a nacer desde el primer momento en el que le vio. La molestia por ser interrumpido, luego la curiosidad por su habilidades, luego esa sensación cálida al verle sonreír.

Después comenzó a buscar su mirada, sus sonrisas, cada gesto lo tenía memorizado.

Pero Seijuuro sentía que le debía algo a Tetsuya, Seijuuro pensaba que si le correspondía al amor que sentía que le debía, todo estaría bien. Seijuuro sentía una responsabilidad por sus acciones pasadas y creyó que el amor sería la más fácil de las formas de pagar todo lo malo que le hubiera hecho.  
  


 _—Vamos a intentarlo_ — le dijo una vez.  
  


Y esa fue la manera en la que iniciaron su relación, pero no dejo de buscar la mirada de Kouki, no dejo de pensar en sus sonrisas. Su relación con el peli celeste era ¿Normal? ¿Así debían de ser las relaciones de pareja? ¿De la forma en la que ellos eran? 

Por supuesto que tenían citas, hablaban de sus días, de lo que hacían, de sus amigos y cuando se volverían a ver pero; no sentía nada por él, no sentía las insanas ganas de verle sonreír como a Kouki tantas veces sintió, no sentía las ganas de saber cómo sería la sensación de sus manos unidas mientras caminaban, no sentía la necesidad de saber cómo se sentirían sus labios contra los suyos.  
  


Y cuando por fin se decidieron a dar el siguiente paso, Seijuuro no dejo de pensar que besarle era como besar a un hermano, uno que no tenía.  
  


Entonces Seijuuro pensó en Kouki, pensó en cómo le habría gustado hacer todo lo que había hecho con Tetsuya; y quizá hasta más, así que con ese pensamiento fue a Seirin.  
  
  


Necesitaba ponerle fin a ese sinsentido que solo los lastimaba, para solo encontrarse con un par de ojos tristes, una mirada rota y apagada.

Se encontró con un par de manos unidas, mismas manos que le arrebataron lo que más quería.

Por poca información que tuviera, no iba a detenerse, lo recuperaría. Sentía las palabras no dichas arrastrándose una y otra vez dentro de él. Intentando salir.  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_   
  


Kouki estaba muy cansado, le habían puesto una especie de barriga que era bien ocultada por sus suntuosas ropas. Así que además del peso de estas, la barriga ciertamente le cansaba.  
  


Sabía que debía usarla o sospecharían, la gente del lugar con la que se encontraba se empeñaba en tocarlo para desearle salud por lo que fue la única opción.  
  


Kouki había decidido no acercarse más a su yo durmiente.

Estaba seguro de que todo marchaba en orden, su pulso se había restaurado, el color sonrosado estaba volviendo poco a poco a su piel.  
  


Se estaba relajando en la tina; una enorme tina por cierto, rodeada de enormes venados de cerámica a los cuales les brotaba agua de las astas, el lugar era tan grande como una habitación a la cual podía estar solo sabiendo que nadie husmearía.  
  


Seijuuro había ordenado explícitamente que no había necesidad de sirvientes ayudándole en el baño diciendo que el cómo su esposo le ayudaría. Claramente eso hizo que Kouki casi tuviera un síncope de la vergüenza, más el pelirrojo solo le espero en la entrada de la habitación hasta que su ducha terminara.  
  


Kouki se tomó su tiempo, necesitaba refrescarse de tantas cosas en las que había participado en ese día.  
  
  


—Vaya que ser rey es estresante— se dijo en voz alta, disfrutando del eco que se escuchaba  
  


En cuanto salió envuelto en una enorme bata, vio al pelirrojo con un montón de papeles en la mesa, viendo aquí y allá en aparatos realmente fascinantes. Era extraño para el que no contaran con teléfonos celulares, computadoras o coches, pero tenían estos aparatitos en forma de brújulas, con las cuales podían hacer llamadas y enormes bestias aladas con las que viajar largas distancias y si había mal clima y el viaje era de varias personas, habían carruajes jalados por esas mismas bestias pero con dispositivos que mejoraban la experiencia.  
  


Realmente todo parecía magia.  
  
  


—¿Hay algo malo con su esposo Akashi-san?— pregunto Kouki viendo algo inquieto al pelirrojo  
  
  


—Gracias a los dioses todo va bien pero... Sé que Shintaro se niega a que te mantenga al tanto de estas cosas debido a que realmente no perteneces aquí pero yo no pienso igual— Seijuuro se giró en su silla enfrentando al castaño y le insto a acercarse para que viera bien los papeles entre sus manos  
  
  


—¿Recuerdas las imágenes del satélite que te mostramos la última vez?— pregunto  
  
  


—Claro, el de las extrañas estatuas ¿Verdad?—  
  
  


Seijuuro le paso lo que parecían tomas nuevas, y a pesar de que las estatuas aún estaban en el acantilado se veían menos que antes.  
  
  


—No puede ser ¿Dónde están las demás?— pregunto algo asombrado Kouki   
  


—El concejo cree que están bajo el agua, pero esta es corrosiva y toxica, un barco no resistiría lo suficiente para navegar por lo que no se puede ir a inspeccionar, lo que es extraño es como llegaron ahí y como es que parece que las estatuas lo hicieron solas...—  
  


—No pudieron moverse solas ¿O si?—  
  
  


Siguieron hablando de cosas nimias, Seijuuro hablándole de lugares en el reino a los cuales se tenía que presentar, de personas, títulos o leyes.  
  


Kouki se sentía tranquilo a su lado, pero por algún motivo no sentía ese amor como el que sentía por el Seijuuro de su mundo ¿Porque? No lo sabía. Era como si hablara con el mejor de sus amigos, no con el vivo espejo de quien amaba.  
  
  


El pelirrojo se marchó a la habitación en la que durmiera su Kouki, dejándole solo para vestirse adecuadamente, fue cuando a las altas de la madrugada lo sintió. Un pequeño temblor.  
  
  


Kouki había vivido o suficiente en Tokio como para saber cómo eran los terremotos y les temía como nadie tenía idea. El pensamiento de morir aplastado le aterraba a sobre manera.  
  


Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando se sintió seguro, pero a los pocos minutos un movimiento más fuerte incluso tumbo un vaso cercano a la orilla de una mesa.  
  
  


De un fuerte golpe fue abierta su puerta, mostrando una figura alta y oscura, se apresuró a gritar por ayuda pero la luz se encendió mostrando a un moreno de cabello medio largo, pero corto por los costados, su rostro parecía más maduro con una pequeña cicatriz en una ceja y un ojo cubierto con un parche, tenía también una armadura negra con bordes azules y en la pechera en medio del pecho la cabeza un enorme dragon, que parecía surcar todo su cuerpo en el uniforme mismo que terminaba en ambas piernas con un pincho de metal en cada punta de sus botas, un golpe con alguno de ellos en la entrepierna, seguro le hacía pensar a la víctima hasta en sus antepasados.

El tipo; que claramente era el Aomine Daiki de ese mundo, fue hecho a un lado por alguien a quien conocía un poco mejor y confiaba.  
  
  


—Mi señor Kouki— grito Kagami con fuerza  
  
  


—¡Kagami! ¿Qué esta pasado?— le respondió levantándose de su lugar y aferrándose a su cuerpo, no sin dejar de escuchar a sus espaldas un gruñido algo molesto  
  
  


—¡Eres idiota Bakagami! Me empujaste, ni que no supiera quien soy— replico el moreno  
  
  


—Si sabe quién eres imbécil, pero no el tú de aquí, conoce al tú de allá—  
  


—¡No me confundas desgraciado!—  
  
  


—¡Oigan! ¡Que estoy aquí!— termino por gritarles  
  
  


Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo, pero fueron sacados de lo que fuera que estaban pensando cando otro movimiento más fuerte de por lo menos dos minutos se sintió. Kouki se cubrió con ambos brazos la cabeza, encogiéndose en el piso y sollozando.  
  
  


—Tenemos que sacarle de aquí mi señor, pero... este— le dijo Kagami algo nervioso  
  
  


—Lo que este de aquí está tratando de decir es que te pongas la barriga—  
  
  


—Ahh... si lo entiendo— ahora también estaba avergonzado, puesto la bata que traía aunque larga era algo transparente y podía apreciarse claramente su cuerpo en forma, después de todo era un joven en forma que practicaba deporte  
  
  


—Nos daremos la vuelta— le dieron al unísono  
  


—Usa la capa— le dijo a secas Aomine   
  
  


Kouki corrió al armario, sacando una prenda más gruesa, se acomodó la barriga falsa con dificultad pero bien sostenida en un tiempo record y arriba de todas las capas uso la enorme capa que indicaba su condición de rey, era enorme, pesada, en un color rojo y grabados en dorado que parecían un intrincado de bordados de flores y hojas.  
  
  


—Estoy listo— les dijo, siendo guiado por ambos hombres en cada costado a su caminar —¿Donde esta Akashi-san?—  
  


—Está supervisando el resguardo del verdadero rey a un lugar más seguro, sin ofender— le respondió el moreno  
  
  


—No hay problema, es difícil dirigirse a alguno sabiendo que somos iguales ¿Qué está sucediendo?— pregunto cuando un nuevo temblor obligo a ambos hombres a tomarle de las manos, notando que tenían un anillo igual en sus dedos anular.  
  
  


—Nuestras órdenes son ponerle bajo resguardo— le respondió Kagami   
  
  


¿Ellos estaban casados?  
  
  


En cuanto salieron del castillo a un enorme pasillo lleno de flores, enredaderas y gruesos muros de vegetación, el pelirrojo se separó diciéndole a Aomine que iría por Kuroko y Light para ponerles a resguardo también y que ahí le vería; donde fuera que fuera ese lugar, mientras que el moreno lo dirigía a lo que perecía una enorme torre, por lo que Kouki automáticamente se tensó.  
  
  


—No iremos ahí, deja de temblar—  
  
  


—No es como si fuera mi intención hacerlo—  
  
  


—A ti no te da miedo contestar ¿He? En algo de parecen, el otro Kouki solo te veía feo y era suficiente, supongo que no quiero verte realmente enojado—  
  
  


—Esto... Aomine-san... usted ¿Está casado con Kagami?—  
  


—Lo dices por su compromiso con Kuroko, supongo que Seijuuro te lo dijo—  
  
  


Kouki tenía que seguir hablando o los nervios le traicionarían y no quería desmayarse, pese a que no parecía, quería estar a la altura de su yo de ese lugar y no ponerse en vergüenza ni ponerlo en vergüenza si se desmayaba.  
  
  


—Taiga y yo nos conocimos de niños, en una justa de práctica entre Seirin y el ducado de Too del que mi tío es Regente, una cosa llego a la otra y bueno, nos casamos—  
  
  


Aomine se detuvo a la entrada de la gran torre, abriendo una gran reja pero lejos de tener escaleras que les llevaran a la cima, solo tenía muchas vigas que le sostenían y un enorme agujero negro les recibió.  
  
  


—Bajaremos, no te preocupes, lo entenderás cuando lo veas, el rey ya debe de estar aquí—  
  
  


Con ayuda de Aomine, descendieron en lo que parecía una caverna de mármol, enormes rocas brillantes alumbraban a su paso lo suficiente para ver el camino, hasta que llegaron a un enorme y redondo salón subterráneo.  
  


—Bienvenido al fin del mundo, así le decimos a este lugar a manera de broma, te guiare a tus aposentos—  
  


—Esto más parece una cárcel vip—  
  
  


—No sé qué es vip, pero no estas lejos de la realidad—  
  
  


Siguieron por varios caminos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, un sonido de golpes constantes se escuchaba con el eco, proveniente de lo mas profundo del lugar, Kouki escucho lo que parecía una groseria murmurada del moreno, mas no dijo nada.  
  
  


—No termino de decirme Aomine-san— le dijo  
  
  


—Oh, es cierto. Taiga y yo nos casamos, pero cuando llegamos aquí hubo un alboroto con el príncipe, el hermano del rey—  
  
  


—¿Con Kuroko?— pegunto, mientras Aomine encendía las luces de la habitación  
  
  


—Si, al parecer creyó que podía arrebatarme a Bakagami—  
  
  


—Y terminamos casados los tres Aomine-kun— escucho provenir de detrás del moreno con un tinte de burla al final  
  
  


—Maldición Tetsu ¿Quieres matarme?—  
  


—Algún día, espero...—  
  


—¿Ustedes? ¿Como?—  
  
  


—Las leyes aquí son muy flexibles Furihata-kun, rete a Aomine-kun a un duelo por el amor de Kagami-kun, por supuesto no perdería—  
  
  


Kouki no podía creer en lo que veía, porque ciertamente Kuroko portaba un anillo idéntico al de Aomine y Kagami, pero recordaba bien haber escuchado decir a Seijuuro que estaba comprometido.  
  
  


—Pero Akashi-san dijo...—  
  
  


—Seijuuro aún se resiste a nuestra boda, en realidad esta se pospuso debido a Light y esta pospuesta de nuevo, Aomine-kun, recuerda no dejar que Seijuuro te vea o te enviara a la zona oscura... de nuevo—  
  


—¿Light?— pregunto Kouki interesado  
  
  


—Mi hijo por supuesto— dijo Aomine con ligereza y orgullo —Que por lo que veo, ya está aquí también—  
  
  


Kagami iba entrando a la habitación con un pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos, de alrededor de un año por lo menos. El niño chupaba su dedo gordo con tranquilidad mientras veía enfurruñado al grupo reunido en la habitación de Kouki.  
  


—Maldita sea Tetsu, porque últimamente solo va a tus brazos— dijo ofuscado el moreno al ver que el niño prefería los brazos del peli celeste que los suyos.  
  
  


—Ni que no supieras porque Daiki...—  
  
  


—Mierda—  
  
  


Aomine y Kagami se hincaron ante la presencia de Seijuuro, aunque claramente podía ver la sonrisa malévola de Kuroko.  
  
  


—Levántate Kagami, hoy es tu ultimo día en funciones, Kouki ya está seguro así que ya no es necesario— dijo el pelirrojo pero claramente no excuso al moreno —Este lugar es a prueba de todo imprevisto Kouki, así que no temas— termino diciéndole directamente —Lamento no haber estado a tu lado mientras esto ocurría pero entenderás la situación—  
  
  


—Por supuesto— dijo Kouki nervioso —Lo entiendo a la perfección—  
  
  


Kouki se sentó en la cama mientras Seijuuro, Kagami y Aomine discutían a saber que cuestiones, hasta que el peli celeste se acercó a él con el niño en brazos.  
  
  


—¿Quieres cargarlo?— le dijo —El no entiendo porque de un momento a otro dejaste de hacerlo, aunque claramente no hayas sido tu así que... ¿Puedes?—  
  
  


Kouki asintió tomando al pequeño en brazos, se mordió un poco el labio por la sensación abrumadora de amor que sintió del pequeño, por lo que lo acuno hasta que este se quedó dormido.  
  
  


—Supongo que extrañaba eso de ti, era su consentido— dijo Kuroko —¿Estas bien con todo esto?—le pregunto  
  
  


—Lo estoy, es solo que es sorpresivo— le respondió —Puedo preguntar algo—  
  


—Adelante, no tengo problema—  
  
  


—¿Cómo es que terminaron los tres juntos?—  
  
  


Kouki escucho del peli celeste que en cuanto vio a Kagami fue amor a primera vista, pero que lo suyo no podía ser. De una u otra forma el amor surgió sin que se dieran cuenta, pero Kagami se resistía debido que amaba profundamente al moreno.   
  


Kuroko con el corazón roto reto a este a un duelo y de manera inesperada gano.  
  
  


—Fue extraño porque yo no quería hacer sufrir a Kagami-kun imponiendo mi amor, pero Aomine-kun de alguna manera extraña le gusto nuestra interacción, así que de un momento a otro terminamos follando como animales los tres en la cama—  
  


De haber estado bebiendo algo seguro lo habría escupido de la impresión y tan santo que se veía Kuroko ¿Seria así el de su mundo? No quería averiguarlo.  
  


—Kagami-kun termino encinta de Aomine-kun y se pospuso la boda triple—

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso? Con compartir quiero decir—  
  
  


—Por supuesto— dijo con convicción Kuroko —Kagami-kun se ve tan lindo cuando está debajo de Aomine-kun gimi...—  
  
  


Kouki aun con el niño en brazos cubrió la boca del peli celeste, no quería tener que volver a su mundo con esa imagen mental en la cabeza.  
  
  


Con rapidez llego la mañana aun con el grupo despierto, sin mayores explicaciones de lo que había causado los temblores se fueron despidiendo uno a uno en busca de descanso, pero le pidieron que se quedara ahí por un tiempo, más le instaron a no acercarse al final del pasillo, a la única puerta que estaba custodiada por un par de guardias y que iba más profundo en la tierra.  
  
  


—Por cierto Kuroko ¿Por qué han pospuesto las bodas de nuevo?— además de eso hasta parecía que Seijuuro era más agresivo con el moreno que de costumbre, según los chismes que escucho por ahí  
  
  


—Ah, bueno eso es porque Kagami-kun está en cinta de nuevo— le dijo, pero antes de retirarse con el niño en brazos, aun sin cerrar la puerta el peli celeste le guiño un ojo antes de decirle —Y yo también... de dos—  
  


Kouki se impresiono tanto que casi no pudo dormir para descasar aunque fuera un poco, además de que ese sonido que había escuchado en un principio se le impedía del todo. Aun así cerro los ojos hundiéndose en un sueño en el que cargaba a un bebe de cabello café oscuro de ojos en distintos colores, uno dorado y otro castaño.  
  
  
  


En la oscuridad, en medio de la soledad un golpe constante lo mantenía cuerdo. Siempre sintió que no encajaba del todo en el mundo. Sus ojos mostrándose cautivantes en medio de la oscuridad, como un ave de rapiña que acecha a su presa.  
  


No tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, solo esperaba a que su destino cruzara la oscuridad para iluminarlo.  
  


Lo sentía, pronto vendría, después de todo... lo estaba llamando.  
  
  


_Clic..._   
  


_Clic..._   
  
  
  


_Clic..._   
  
  


Una y otra vez, sin descanso.


	7. Safe In Your Arms

_Y en sus sueños, el esta en el extremo del abismo tomado de la mano junto al hombre de ojos bicolor que refleja el sol en todo su esplendor y el fuego del infierno._

  
_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_   
  


Por las siguientes tres semanas estuvo prácticamente prisionero. No había problema porque era tratado bien, recibía algunas visitas de personas importantes pero no le daban mayores noticias de lo que sucedía fuera.

A Seijuuro lo había visto poco, y tenía a Aomine y a Kagami a su resguardo como fieles guerreros, mas decidió no hablar demasiado con ellos. A pesar de que prácticamente los conocía, se sentía algo incómodo. Eran buenas personas no lo negaba, pero no quería extrañarlos y tener que compararlos en cuanto volviera.

Entonces fue que comenzó a suceder, primero era despertarse por las madrugadas, solo eso, se despertaba.

Un día después, justamente en cuanto abrió los ojos, sintió frío, un frío que le calaba a los huesos, jalo mantas e intento hacerse bolita en la grande cama pero ni así bajaba, por lo que tuvo; aun con vergüenza, quejarse para que arreglaran el problema.

No supieron que hacer puesto que el clima del lugar estaba relacionado con las rocas que los rodeaban, se suponía que estas no eran ni frías ni calientes por estar debajo de la tierra. Así que en eso quedo.

Entonces otra noche lo escucho muy tenue. No quiso realmente darle un significado, puesto que el murmullo solo había dicho. _"El solo era un medio"_

Había tenido algo de miedo que decidió no dormir por el resto de la noche. Por supuesto que sus pésimas formas de dormir fueron notorias con el paso del tiempo, por lo que a la semana y media de ello y aun sin poder subir a la superficie su aspecto ya no era el jovial de antes.

—No hay nada mal en tu sangre, tu actividad cerebral es normal, no has tenido fiebre o dolor— le dijo Midorima mientras lo revisaba —Necesitas salir al exterior— 

Kouki se sentía exhausto, con ojeras y algo pálido, mas vio la mirada inquisitiva que ponía el pelirrojo al médico.

—Las cosas no están del todo bien allá arriba— le dijo el pelirrojo

—Si al menos lo supiera, me sentiría más seguro— le respondió

—Bien— les dijo Midorima —Solo intenta no estresarlo—

—¡Espere Midorima-san! ¿Cómo está el?— le dijo refiriéndose a su otro yo

—Mucho mejor, aunque hemos decidido despertarle hasta que sea seguro que su embarazo no estará en riesgo, para ese momento esperamos tener listo el transporte a tu mundo, ya que no es algo fácil de lograr—

Con ello por alguna razón se sintió aliviado, pero a su vez aturdido. ¿Qué sería lo que tendría que ver al volver? ¿Tenía una razón verdadera por la cual luchar al llegar ahí? ¿No se sentiría miserable por el rechazo, el dolor y la pena?

Ni siquiera sus padres le buscaban.

En cuanto el peli verde se marchó, Seijuuro no dudo en ponerle al corriente de los hechos.

Habían estado vigilando el movimiento de las estatuas o lo que sea que fueran por algún tiempo, habían enviado a unos guerreros armados con cámaras de vigilancia, así que vieron en vivo como eran destrozados de la peor manera. Las "cosas" al salir del agua corrosiva volvían a la normalidad, parecían ser guiadas por una fuerza oscura que no lograban entender.

Los estruendos en las placas tectónicas que llegaban hasta el reino eran causadas por los movimientos coordinados de bombas poderosas de los aliados en un afán de impedir llegaran a las zonas habitadas.

—Las destruimos pero aún hay muchas que vuelven, son guiadas hacia algo poderoso dentro del reino ¿No puedes imaginas el que?—

—¿Vienen por mí?— dijo algo nervioso

—La hipótesis de Shintaro es que; al tú venir de otro plano pero siendo la misma marca genética, tienes un poder codiciado, no solo el conocimiento implícito en tu mente de tu mundo, tu adn, tu salud, todo le es de interés a quien sea que mueva los hilos de lo que nos ataca—

— ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí abajo? Entonces, esa voz que he escuchado ¿Qué es?—

— ¿Has escuchado una voz?— le pregunto el pelirrojo

Entonces fue turno del castaño de contar lo que le estaba sucediendo, la falta de sueño, el cansancio, los murmullos.

—He despertado sudando, cansado, como si hubiera caminado por mucho tiempo, tanto que me duelen los pies—

Ambos se despidieron luego de la charla, Seijuuro prometió llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que se diera un baño de sol, además de que sería bueno que sus súbditos le vieran, aunque tuvieran que cambiar el tamaño de la barriga.

Kouki se tocó en automático, acariciándose el vientre con ternura y Seijuuro frunció el ceño ante eso, mas no se atrevió a decirle nada.  
  


Era entonces de nuevo una noche muy fría en la habitación, justamente esta noche se siente muy cansado, no sabe por qué, pero decide ya no reparar en ello. Cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando escucha un murmullo en la puerta, decide levantarse y ve que aún tenía la barriga puesta _¿Qué extraño?_ Piensa; pues jura recordar haberla quitado.

Abre la puerta y no ve a nadie custodiándola lo cual le parece raro, entonces decide caminar y lo hace, pero camina y camina viendo los grandes borbotones de humo blanco que salen de su boca debido al frío sin saber del todo a donde se dirige, hasta que por fin, llego a la enorme puerta que da más profundo en la tierra, se supone que debería estar rodeado de guardias pero no hay nadie.

Nunca le gustó mucho ese lugar, por lo cual toma la poca valentía que le quedaba y aprieta el paso, hasta que; cuando se encuentra a la mitad de las escaleras, empiezo a escuchar un tintineo que recuerda escuchar desde el primer día que llego pero que sabe nadie más escucha. Se voltea instintivamente al inicio de las escaleras, pero no vuelve, algo le impulsa a seguir y ahí está, una figura de casi de su misma altura, con una forma acartonada y ensombrecida que solo está ahí, aparentemente mirándole.

— ¿Hola?— le grita para llamar su atención, pero solo está ahí, mirando sin decir nada.

Una vez más escucha el sonido y ve que de hecho es la figura en la oscuridad que golpea algo metálico contras unos barrotes.

 _—Al fin has llegado a mi—_ escucha la voz en caso un murmullo

Kouki vacila, pero aun así sigue bajando hasta tocar un interruptor en la pared, no lo enciendo, no puede y no abe porque.

—Te he estado esperando— le dice la voz —Pensé que nunca volvería a verte—

—Eso es... es...— le dice

—Imposible, lo sé— vuelve a responder —Pero te visto, desde siempre, desde que supe mi lugar aquí—

Kouki da un par de pasos en dirección a la voz y sin querer pierde el equilibrio, de pronto la puerta de la celda se escucha ser abierta y es tomado entre los brazos cálidos del extraño.

—Supe que vendrías aun antes de que Kouki cayera enfermo, lo vi. Lo vaticine pero nadie me creyó—

Kouki se tensa y cierra los ojos con fuerza debido a la luz que de pronto lastima sus ojos, sabe quién le sostiene y se llena de temor.

—Akashi-san piensa que has sido el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo, por eso es que no te dejan salir de aquí— le dice aun entre sus brazos

—Ciertamente fue parte mi culpa, pero yo no quería que el Kouki de aquí terminará así—

Kouki es soltado y al separarse puede ver a un hombre idéntico a los dos Seijuuro que conoce, le recuerda al " _Emperador de_ _Rakuzan_ " puesto que sus ojos son dispares, uno rojo y otro amarillo, tiene esa aura de poder, de orgullo y omnipotencia. Como aquel Seijuuro que viera por primera vez en las escaleras en el inicio de la Winter Cup.

Seishiro es su nombre, aprecia al castaño entre sus brazos como si fuera a desaparecer de entre sus brazos. Seishiro siempre amo a Kouki, pero tanto era su amor que decidió renunciar a él cuándo este poso sus ojos en su hermano. Decidió olvidar su amor hasta que se topó con aquella magia antigua embotellada en un frasco.

Esa magia sin forma le dijo que podía hacer sus sueños realidad, que podía poner lo que quisiera entre sus manos. Seishiro no había podido saber lo que pasaría, que esa magia pediría poder a cambio, esa magia se llevó a " _el Kouki_ " que tanto ansió proteger. Se llevó su pueblo, su estabilidad y con ello su fe. 

Preferiría morir con los suyos, asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, pero sus fieles sirvientes no se lo permitieron. Entonces esa cosa le dio el golpe final a su cordura, porque en cuanto llego malherido frente a los reyes, le mostró lo que realmente era.

Una sombra. Y enloqueció. Se perdió a si mismo por amor. Asi que aun con los remanentes del poder de esa cosa, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ver, por saber.

Lo que encontró no le gusto, y ahí; mientras abrazaba con fervor a Kouki; aunque fuera otro Kouki, fue que lo supo. Tenía que quedárselo para el.   
  
  


Kouki se alejó de los brazos de ese Seijuuro, le dolía el alma de nuevo, esa forma de moverse, la cadencia de su voz, la mueca de superioridad al sonreírle con malicia. Era el vivo retrato del primer Seijuuro que se enamoró. Y entonces sus palabras salieron de sus labios cual estacas, que fueron directo a su corazón.

—Vas a volver a un mundo donde no te quieren— le dijo el heterocromatico —Vas a volver a un mundo donde verás al amor de tu vida ser feliz con otro, pero; aún tienes una opción, si te quedas aquí, conmigo, estoy seguro que con la tecnología de aquí, o con la magia, como quieras llamarle, podrás tener un hijo—

El pelirrojo en medio de la habitación podía ver a Kouki estremecerse quizá por el llanto ya que no podía verle claramente, acariciaba su vientre falso con fervor y sabía que eso no era bueno, puesto que estaba jugando con su psique. Haber jugado con su mente en las últimas semanas había surtido efecto, Kouki aun llevaba puesto el vientre falso y esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba.

No había un mundo donde un Akashi Seijuuro no amara a un Furihata Kouki.

Seishiro no era más que una sombra de la existencia, una disociación del espectro del alma. Que su futuro podía significar la muerte. No lo sabía, pero lo intuía. Después de todo no recordaba mucho de su niñez, no recordaba el rostro de su madre, no recordaba el amor de su padre, de su hermano. 

¿Quién era Seishiro? ¿Porque sentía que solo había aparecido un día con la vida resuelta?

Así que lo quería, lo quería con él, lo que haría sería robar a ese otro Kouki para él. Así tuviera que retenerlo por medio del dolor y obligarle a amarle ahí; a él, después de todo, también era un Akashi.

—Si te quedas aquí conmigo, te prometo que siempre te amare, aunque yo no sea él—  
  


Un estruendo se escuchó al único de las escaleras, seguido de un sonido de fuertes pisadas. Un par de personas quizá.

—Su majestad— hablo un alto moreno —El problema ha sido contenido, puede salir—Kagami estaba a la mitad de la escalera aún, a la espera de cualquier eventualidad.  
  


¿Cuál problema? ¿Qué había sucedido y porque no recordaba haber llegado ahí en un principio?  
  


—Recuerda lo que te dije Kouki, recuérdalo y medítalo— Aomine tomo al castaño con cuidado del brazo, ayudándolo a subir los peldaños de las escaleras con cuidado.  
  


— ¡Silencio! Prisionero— grito el moreno, puesto que aunque fuera quien era, no confiaba del todo en él.  
  


_Mundo paralelo 2: Un par de días antes_   
  


Un soldado herido caminaba a media conciencia hacia el ala médica del campamento, habían destrozado al enemigo sin piedad pero eso no significaba que no hubieran tenido bajas.

En la entrada de una de las carpas, se alzaba en toda su altura un enorme hombre. De pelo morado cabello corto y una sola trenza desde un costado de su frente hasta la nuca, cayendo larga hasta media espalda.

Siguió las instrucciones que le llevaron en calidad de soldado herido de nuevo al reino, siendo escoltado por el enorme guerrero y otros tantos heridos.

Y mientras el transporte traqueteaba por lo terrible del camino, nadie pudo ver como ese soldado sonreía, mientras un aura oscura cubría sus ojos de negro.  
  


Un paso más a la locura.


	8. Líneas planeadas

Algunas vez leyó que las culturas antiguas se refirieron a personas como él como _"ojos fantasmas"_ decían que una persona con ese desorden (la heterocromia) puede ver el cielo y la tierra al mismo tiempo, a través de cada uno de sus diferentes ojos coloreados.

Aunque Seishiro está seguro que; cada que le ve sonreír a su hermano, lo que ve es el cielo y el infierno.  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_   
  


Kouki vio cuando lo sacaron de la celda, vio cuando lo dirigieron a la sala de audiencias y le cuestionaron cada cosa que vivió o paso en Rakuzan antes de su destrucción, Seishiro les dijo todo, acerca del frasco y sus palabras, les dijo que de alguna manera esa extraña presencia se había apoderado de su cuerpo, que aunque había sido muy tarde cuando se liberó, lastimosamente ya había atentado contra el rey.  
  


Kouki no quiso mirarle y nadie dudo en que lo hizo por el dolor que había sentido por el acto, después de todo Seishiro era conocido por ser buen amigo del rey, por la confianza que había entre ambos.

Pero ciertamente Kouki; cuando evadió la mirada no fue por eso. Fue por la intensidad de la mirada de esas gemas dispar, fue por la sensación de que atravesaba su alma, fue por el recuerdo de sus palabras esa noche en esa celda.  
  


Luego Seishiro soltó la bomba.  
  
  


—Viene por él desde zonas devastadas por su mano, vienen por Kouki—  
  


La sala entro en exclamaciones y gritos, que le protegieran, que lucharan, el rey no debía morir, el rey era la luz que guiaba a un pueblo a la felicidad y por ello a la victoria, el rey no puede morir... porque el rey, el rey lleva un hijo en su vientre.

Y entonces esas fueron las teorías, que el homúnculo, el ser de al que aún no conocían, el enemigo del reino, venia por el pequeño para apoderarse de su cuerpo.  
  


Kouki inmediatamente fue escoltado por sus guardias de confianza, Akashi se movió para proteger a el verdadero rey; naturalmente sin que la corte se enterara de lo sucedido. Seishiro no fue enviado de nuevo a su celda, en lugar de eso fue guiado a una nueva habitación, una donde era esperado por los más importantes de toda la nación.  
  


Un par de horas después, Akashi hizo acto de presencia, habiendo dejado al verdadero Kouki a salvo con los mejores a su mando, es decir; de Reo, Nebuya y Chihiro.   
  


Kouki se sentía incómodo, además de mirar asombrado a todos.   
  


Estaba Murasakibara, era igual de alto pero mucho más aterrador, le recordaba a un guerrero, uno muy alto. Estaba seguro que ahí sí que había aplastado un par de cráneos.

Luego estaba Midorima, a quien ya conocía. También Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko y casi salta de su lugar cuando vio entrar a Takao, Himuro a Momo y a la entrenadora.

Ambas chicas se veían impresionantes, pero no esperaba realmente lo que vio. La entrenadora, vestía un hermoso kimono en color ocre, un bonito tocado en su enorme cabello largo y una sonrisa que; si no la conociera diría que es de la mujer más amable del planeta.  
  


En cambio Momoi parecía el prospecto de mujer que te tumbaría tres dientes de una cachetada. Vestía un peto de cuero que parecía curtido en un par de batallas, llevaba el cabello corto a los hombros y muchas cicatrices en sus brazos. Una pequeña corona alrededor de la cabeza que indicaba tal vez un lugar en la corona, pero eso si; se veía poderosa y temible, con ese ceño que decía háblame y te mato.  
  


En cambio Takao y Himuro, vestían completamente de blanco, tranquilos a la espera de ser llamados a hablar.

La reunión fue más que nada un montón de preguntas a Seishiro y el cavilar si ya no estaría en arresto domiciliario, por lo que Kouki decidió caminar hacia el jardín, hacía tres días que lo habían sacado de confinamiento, y temía que fuera enviado de nuevo.  
  


—Si sabes que es por tu protección ¿Verdad?— escucho a sus espaldas  
  


—Lo se Akashi-san— respondió, pero al voltearse se encontró con Seishiro nada menos.  
  


Kouki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, estaba asustado no lo negaba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Seishiro lo tomo de los hombros y le movió muy cerca de una pared de arbustos, desde el lugar en el que se encontraban solo parecería que estaban hablando a vista de quien pasara, pero lo cierto era que Seishiro lo estaba besando.  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 1: Actualidad_

Kagami tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, Kagami quería que la tierra se lo tragara, el universo ¡Un perro! Lo que fuera, pero que lo librara de la tortura llamada " _Tener dos pretendientes muy tercos"_  
  


 _—¡Maldito seas_ _Furihata_ _!—_ pensó — _De estar aquí, ambos hubiéramos huido a Los Ángeles_ —  
  


Pero no, estaba en Japón con cierto fantasma que lo acosaba en cualquier lado con sonrisas aterradoras y frases subidas de tono. Como:   
" _Aquí_ -mostrandole el casillero del intendente- _podríamos tener un muy buen sexo"_  
Y varias señas con los dedos muy explicativas.  
  


O un moreno que lo esperaba a la salida y lograba arrastrarlo; aunque no fuera que pusiera tanta resistencia, a una esquina desolada y lo besara hasta que perdiera el aliento.  
  


Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que supiera algo del castaño y; aunque estaba seguro que se encontraba a salvo, deseaba poder gritarle que volviera y lo sacara de su atasco.  
  


Esa tarde de sábado logro escabullirse de ambos chicos, llegando a salvo a su departamento. Se dio una relajante ducha, se decidió por pedir comida a domicilio cuando vio que su armario se encontraba abierto. Le pareció extraño mas no busco más respuestas a ese hecho.

Entonces escucho el televisor encendido y se emocionó pensando que era una nueva llamada de su amigo. Más dio el grito en el cielo cuando vio a sus " _pretendientes_ " cómodamente sentados en su sofá.

Aomine sin camisa y lo que parecía una de sus pijamas, la parte del pantalón al menos, no se veía cómodo por cierto, ya que estando sentado se le marcaban tanto los gruesos muslos que seguro la prenda reventaba. Y luego Kuroko, con la parte de arriba de esta, solo con ella y por dios que casi se rompe el cuello intentando averiguar si era eso todo lo que vestía.

—Pero qué demonios...— alcanzo a decir  
  


—Pues veras Kagami-kun— dijo el peli celeste —Aomine-kun y yo llegamos exitosamente a un acuerdo—  
  


—Más bien casi fue chantaje Tetsu bastardo, pero no niego que vale toda la pena— siguió el moreno  
  


—¿Q-Qué?— Kagami estaba en shock, seguro se cayó en el baño y ahora alucinaba a esos dos. Si; era eso.  
  


—Decidimos compartir— dijeron al unísono  
  


Mierda.  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 2: Un día antes._   
  
  


De alguna manera en cuanto cruzo su línea territoral lo supo. Seishiro no tenía mucho tiempo, debía actuar cuanto antes o perdería a Kouki de nuevo.

Pidió una audiencia con su hermano que por supuesto fue concedida y le dijo todo.

Absolutamente todo.   
  


Seijuuro no dijo nada ante la revelación de que deseaba que el otro Kouki se quedara, mas no dijo nada.

Tampoco ante las preguntas de Seishiro y su inexistente memoria infantil. Seijuuro le dejo salir con la condición de que urdieran juntos un plan de deshacerse de esa cosa.  
  


Seishiro por supuesto acepto y le dijo de la extraña conexión que habían formado, que le sentía y pensaba que se debía al intento de poseer su cuerpo.

Lo que Seijuuro no sabía era que el plan de su hermano era el usar el poder de la lucha que sabía se llevaría a cabo, para de esa manera cerrar el portal para siempre y evitar que Kouki se fuera a su plano.  
  


Lejos de ahí, el cuerpo de un soldado era encontrado muy cerca de las inmediaciones del palacio, causando alarma entre los guardias ya que el cadáver, parecía haber sido momificado.


	9. Invadir la línea

_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_

El sonido de los violines se abre paso a su llegada, suenan en el eco de la habitación abovedada en la que se hacen las reuniones con el pueblo y los vasallos.

Ve como camina tomado de la mano, mostrada a lo alto por al pasillo principal. A sus pies llueven miles de flores carmesí, parecen rosas pero sabe que no lo son. La gente grita, festeja y es feliz ante su llegada.

Con forme avanza; detrás de si las parejas bailan al ritmo de las notas de la música, el fuego de las enormes antorchas en cada esquina del lugar danzan con la briza de los movimientos de las suntuosas ropas de los danzantes. Sus pies se menen al ritmo, agazapado cerca de un enorme ventanal que refleja la luz de la luna.  
  


A su lado, su fiel guardián se menea inadvertidamente, esperando a su pareja hasta que la ve aparecer muy bien acompañado y con una mirada pide permiso para retirarse.  
  


Ese permiso es concedido y se queda solo en su lugar, observando, suspirando. Es entonces que decide escabullirse por un pasillo a la salida, nadie puede verlo, a nadie le importa.  
  


Así que llega con rapidez a una parte del castillo llena de flores, llena de árboles que se mecen tranquilos al viento. El aroma que emanan de sus botones abiertos, llena sus pulmones purificándolo de cada pensamiento que ha tenido a lo largo del día.

Todo cuanto le rodeaba era un extenso camino completamente desierto, eso era lo que quería, lo que en ese momento necesitaba, no la algarabía de la felicidad, de las sonrisas y miradas tranquilas.   
  


De pronto, escucho un chasquido en el agua de la fuente que se encontraba a unos metros de él, la escasa visibilidad de la noche estrellada no le permitía descifrar de qué se trataba, quedando paralizado. 

En medio de la oscuridad apareció una mirada, un par de ojos brillantes muy bien conocidos. Detrás de aquellos chiquitos y felinos ojos había algo reconocible, algo que mordía silenciosamente e intentaba quedarse con todo a su alrededor. 

Y cuando dijo; « _La soledad es algo que va matando lentamente»_ le sonó a una mezcla de tristeza y de terror; una frase que se apoderó de todos sus sentidos.

No obstante, intento sonreír para él y mientras se acercaba a su lugar, le agradeció con toda la simpatía que le fue posible exteriorizar, su compañía.  
  


-¿Porque me besaste?- le pregunto  
  


-Porque podía- esa voz fuerte y portentosa resonó en cada molécula de su ser, pero no era lo que necesitaba escuchar  
  


-Pero no me besabas a mí, lo besabas a el- volvió a decir, atacándolo donde sabia más le dolía  
  


-Lo mismo digo entonces- obtuvo por respuesta  
  


Los pasos terminaron a sus pies, mostrándose en toda su gloria a uno de los gemelos; Seishiro, justamente cuando la luz de la luna se hacía paso entre las nubes.

Kouki no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo del Seijuuro de su mundo, de esa mirada altiva y poderosa que le decía al mundo que ganaría, que lo haría sin importar lo que dejase a su paso. Y en ese momento Kouki sentía, que el dejado en efecto, si había sido él.  
  


No fue una lucha ganada, fue solo el dolor insondable de algo que sabía jamás tuvo y que solo era el retazo de lo ahora vivido. No se separó, tampoco le molesto. Pero mientras se besaban, sintió las tibias lágrimas en sus mejillas, sabiendo que las del pelirrojo se derramaban contra las suyas.  
  
  
  


Hubo un tiempo, antes de que existiera el mundo tal cual como se conocía, en el que solo existían las tinieblas: No había palabras y mucho menos oraciones. No había nacido nada y tampoco nada moriría. Los relojes no se habían inventado y la rutina todavía no tenía un nombre.  
  


Pero en medio de esa nada inexorable estaba el. Meciéndose en el presagio de lo maldito, de lo profano y corruptible.  
  


¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí; era que quería nacer. Quería existir, quería sentir.  
  


Fue entonces cuando _lo poderoso, lo inexplicable_ , creo el todo.

Creo la vida misma y con ello la muerte. 

Creo la felicidad, el amor, el dolor y la tragedia. Creo el verde pasto, el azul del cielo. Pero también creo la sangre manando del inocente, los gritos de agonía de los torturados.

Sin embargo se había olvidado de él. Ahí en el rincón más alejado de la existencia. Ahí estaba, sin nada más que ver como todo se movía en el infinito estando de la misma inocua manera.

A través de las eras, fue susurrando su existencia, brisa en el viento de la vida. No importaba que pero viviría, y lo logro. Pero se dio cuenta que sin la venia de lo poderoso, sus intentos de ser, serian vanos intentos de emular lo que deseaba desmoronándose en las eras a las que lograba transportarse.  
  


Entonces sucedió que se topó con un erudito. En un mundo que le pareció adecuado poseer. Sus planes iban en perfecta sincronía con su portador, más la inteligencia de esa persona lo sobrepaso, logro huir pero logrando perdurar al darse cuenta que podía poseer.  
  


Pero no todo estaba perdido, había logrado anclarse a un cuerpo ideal para su uso, una nueva vida a penas creciente. Fue cuando los esfuerzos del grupo de humanos que custodiaban al no nacido que volvió a ser desterrado, pero había conseguido fuerza suficiente para emerger.

Ahora solo debía invadir la siguiente línea temporal, ellos mismos le habían traído a sus manos la llave.  
  
  


Parecía; después de todo, una noche más, una de paseo nocturno por el insomnio, al menos sus pasos ya no eran guiados a las oscuras mazmorras. Había sido encontrado por Aomine tiempo después, cuando platicaba amenamente con el heterocromo, aunque eso sí; el moreno le había taladrado con la mirada al ver sus obvios ojos enrojecidos.

Pero desde hacía un rato, sentía que alguien seguía sus pasos. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

¿Por qué no había nadie en los pasillos?

¿Nadie más tenía insomnio?

¿Porque reinaba el silencio?

Aceleró el paso, la presencia también. Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético. Comenzó a correr, sentía que lo tenía casi en la nuca. No sabía dónde meterse, porque por más que tomaba los pomos de las habitaciones por las que pasaba estas no se abrían, sentía que ya no le daba tiempo para volver en sus propios pasos.  
  


Seijuuro se hallaba con su legítimo esposo, no sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Seishiro, mucho menos la que compartían Kuroko, Kagami y Aomine.  
  


De pronto una de las puertas se abrió. Del otro lado surgió un oscuro pasillo que no reconocía, a pesar de que el lugar era grande, con el tiempo que llevaba ahí ya casi que conocía todo.  
  


Al fondo, una figura con traje de gala le invitaba a acercársele haciéndole señales con una mano huesuda, reconocía al hombre como uno de los ancianos de consejo, uno que se había ausentado a causa de una enfermedad desde que la partida de soldados al mando de Murasakibara volviera. 

Nada más traspasar el umbral, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. El hombre se veía perdido, se veía mal, su deber era ayudarlo.   
  


La figura comenzó a acercarse hasta que por fin pudo distinguir su verdadero rostro. Fue entonces cuando oyó unas voces a lo lejos; gritos, lucha, como si de pronto el sonido del mundo hubiese sido encendido de nuevo, comprendiendo al instante que no había nada que hacer, estaba perdido.  
  
  


Abre los ojos.   
  
  


Nuevamente esperando que la oscuridad se haya ido o que un mínimo haz de luz le permita observar algo, cualquier cosa.   
  


Pero no; la negrura sigue cubriéndolo todo. Ya no recuerda cuántas veces durmió y despertó. Sí recuerda el dolor, porque persiste.   
  


Muñecas, tobillos, un costado, quizás cerca de las costillas. La cabeza, arde. Respirar sigue siendo difícil, pero puede distinguir el olor a sangre.  
  


Su sangre.  
  
  


-Es hora de que reines el todo conmigo-


	10. Conducir la línea

_Intentas correr o gritar y no puedes pero; ¿Qué buscas? ¿El amor, la salida, la redención o... a tus seres queridos?_

_Lo siento, pero no encontraras nada, no hay nada, solo tú y yo._

_Monstruos terribles y sanguinarios viven aquí conmigo, todos aquellos a quienes manipule, esos serán tus seres queridos de ahora en adelante, el corazón te palpita y ahogas un grito antes de despertar empapado en sudor o paralizado, pero no estas dormido ¿Por qué has de despertar?_

_Las pesadillas, como los sueños; han acompañado al ser humano desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero no solo eran imágenes nacidas del pensamiento; imágenes creadas por la mente, imágenes del inconsciente. Necesitaba un lugar para morar y cuando me di cuenta que podía trascender me convertí en el sueño perfecto, en el dulce deseo._

_Así que; solo se bueno y duerme..._   
  
  
  


Algo o alguien le perseguía en medio de una cruda oscuridad, Kouki se llenaba de miedo a la par de los metros recorridos, mientras temía por su vida.  
  
  


Pero entonces dejo de correr, Kouki se queda quieto en medio de la nada, algo anda mal. Se siente muy ligero ¿Y su bebe? No, Kouki; el Kouki al que no ama Akashi Seijuuro, ese Kouki que ha preferido quedarse en un mundo que no es suyo, ese Kouki no puede tener un hijo.  
  
  


Baja su mano lentamente hasta su vientre y siente lo plano que es. Ahí no hay ningún bebe y nunca lo abra. No es la línea que le permite hacerlo, ese no es su mundo.  
  
  


 _—Puedo dártelo si lo deseas...—_ escucha provenir de algún lugar

Pero sabe que nada le sirve una panacea, si nunca será de verdad.

Se da la vuelta y ve que el monstruo se acerca. Kouki se detiene y voltea para contemplar al monstruo acercándose. Aún a la distancia se le podía ver lleno de miedo por su detenida abrupta; disminuye la velocidad y se da cuenta de que ya lo había parado todo con solo una decisión. A medida que se acercaba a él; Kouki le saludaba y le sonreía; luego da un brinco y levanta el vuelo.   
  
  


El monstruo le mira confundido y mientras volaba sentía que se divertía. Los monstruos se dieron cuenta de que era inútil perseguirle así que para Kouki sus suposiciones fueron ciertas.   
  
  


Ellos tenían poder ahí solo si él se los entregaba.  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_   
  
  
  


—No podemos seguir de esta manera— se escuchó en medio de los atronadores sonidos de las bombas, de los muros de piedra caer a lo lejos.  
  


Se sentía en el lugar la vibración de la fuerza destructiva con las que las tropas de Murasakibara Y Momoi luchaban.  
  
  


—Tiene razón Aida-san, no podemos simplemente abandonarle a su suerte, si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí—  
  


Kouki Furihata, el Kouki de esa línea temporal se hallaba sentado en un improvisado trono de mantas y enormes cojines, su avanzado embarazo, no le permitía moverse demasiado.  
  


—Lo se Kouki y créeme cuando te digo que no le dejaremos sin más— le respondió el pelirrojo  
  
  


Kagami se hallaba como tigre enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, justo la noche en la que la cosa se llevara a su protegido, él había pasado el mando, debido a su estado ya no podía seguir al frente. Y su equivocación se lo estaba comiendo vivo.   
  
  


Junto a la ventana se hallaba también Seishiro, pensativo sin decir nada.   
  
  


Un sonido se escuchó en la cripta, un par de toques en la puerta. Kuroko se acercó y salió, para volver con un par de pergaminos en mano. El y Midorima por mucho tiempo habían estado investigando las líneas temporales por simple ocio, por lo que tenían información de cosas necesarias e innecesarias, esperaban que alguna de ellas les sirvieran de algo para traer al castaño de vuelta.  
  
  
  


—Lo que sabemos de esas criaturas a las que llamaremos Aratare— hablo Midorima mientras atraía la atención de todos a una —Es que son parcialmente inmateriales, cuando siente peligro se vuelven en un estado de plasma pero cuando están estáticas se vuelven de piedra—  
  
  


Las tropas de Murasakibara, que habían sido los primeros en luchar contra ellas, habían utilizado una táctica furtiva, en la que las destruían tan pronto se volvían de piedra, lamentablemente eso los hacia blancos fáciles por lo que habían tenido muchas bajas. Cuando las guerreras al mando de Momoi habían entrado al frente, optaron por llevar lanzallamas e intentar quemar los estados plasmáticos, les había funcionado, pero no del todo eficazmente. También tuvieron bajas, así que ambos bandos se replegaron, atrincherándose y enviando tropas furtivas para atacar a los Aratare en estado sólido, con guerreras de guardaespaldas para atacar los plasmas.  
  
  
  


—En el mundo humano de la otra línea, a la que llamaremos LP2, hay muchas armas, armas mortíferas humano contra humano. Jamás exploramos esa necesidad debido a que nuestro mundo está en relativa paz, pero encontramos algo interesante—  
  
  


Midorima desplego un montón de planos y hojas en la gran mesa de centro, mostrando a sus reyes y aliados el contenido. Murasakibara estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol de la furia por tantos valerosos soldados heridos y muertos, mientras que Momoi se hallaba quizá maquinando miles de maneras posibles para erradicar esas horripilantes criaturas en su mente.  
  
  
  


—Los Aratare son como los relámpagos, veloces y muy calientes en su estado de plasma, pero duros como el acero en su estado sólido, así que solo debemos romper esa corriente eléctrica, no permitir que entren inerte, enviando la energía a otro lado—  
  
  
  


Todos comenzaron a murmurar, la mayoría no sabía ni entendían a lo que se referían. Entonces fue Kuroko quien tomó la palabra.  
  
  


—Para traer a Kouki de la LP2, se necesitó toda la potencia eléctrica de un pueblo, al que dejamos a oscuras por 3 días, haremos armas que desvíen la energía de toda la legión de Aratare que nos están sitiando, llevaremos esa energía a una sala de exclusión donde está la máquina que llevara a Kouki a su mundo, pero...—  
  
  
  


—Kouki está siendo controlado por esa cosa, quien les comanda, no podemos enviar el problema a otro lugar solo por nuestro beneficio, debe de ser destruido aquí— termino por decir Midorima   
  
  


—¡Me propongo para la misión!— grito de pronto Kagami —Yo lo traeré en si—  
  
  
  


—¡Estás loco Bakagami, estas en cinta!—  
  
  


—Kagami-kun, no permitiré que pongas en riesgo a nuestro hijo—   
  
  
  


—Iré yo— sonó al fondo de la sala  
  
  


Todos voltearon a ver al otro pelirrojo, a Seishiro; quien se veía tranquilo pero con una mirada que decía cuan culpable se sentía por todo lo sucedido.  
  
  
  


—Esto no habría sucedido su hubiera sido más fuerte— Seishiro camino en dirección a ambos reyes, postrando una de sus rodillas al suelo frente al castaño —Permítame comandar la misión mi señor— le dijo mirando al suelo  
  
  
  


—Concedido— dijo un cansado Kouki 


	11. La línea del adiós

_Mundo paralelo 2: Actualidad_

Caminar hacia la muerte para encontrar de nuevo la vida, enfrentando los límites de la destrucción. No estaba acudiendo a su suicidio, tal y como le había asegurado su hermano, no; era más bien su expiación.

Paso a paso ve como la imagen de su amor inalcanzable flota en medio de un torbellino de polvo, de relámpagos y furia. Seishiro es implacable en su decisión de salvarlo, de devolverle a donde pertenece, por el bien del castaño, por el de su gente que asustada a huido a los refugios.

Si Seishiro falla, su mundo y el de Kouki perecerán.  
  


Kouki camina en medio de una ciénaga, faroles flotan a su alrededor dándole la luz que necesita para caminar a ningún lugar, sentía que un latir le guiaba, un recuerdo, un comienzo, una sonrisa y un destello.

El agua era tibia y cristalina, con pétalos de rosas que le daban un olor tranquilo y sobrio. A lo lejos diviso una roca y se sentó en ella, sus pies se movían de un lado a otro, sonriendo por los pequeños peces que se colaban cerca de el para mordisquearlo.  
  


Por lo tanto, nunca me voy a rendir.

Kouki se levanta, viendo a todos lados al escuchar esa voz que se le hace tan conocida pero que a su vez no recuerda.

—¿Quién esta ahí?— dice con fuerza

_ Yo soy absoluto, conoce tu lugar... _

—¿Quien? ¿Quién dijo eso?—

Ruidos fuertes, flores y descargas eléctricas, danzan a su alrededor, como si el plano en el que se encontraba en ese momento se distorsionara en miles de figuras e imágenes difusas. Kouki se hunde en el agua, tiene miedo pero sabe que no se ahoga, que aún vive.  
  


_Este es nuestro sufrimiento, esto es lo que nos une. No el amor. El amor no obedece a la mente, y cuando se lo violenta se transforma en odio. El rechazo y el desamor son nuestra fuerza._   
  


Kouki grita, puede ver las burbujas en el agua mientras se hunde, puede sentir como desde el fondo de la ciénaga miles de manos reptan hasta su cuerpo, como le toman, como se conectan y le jalan a lo profundo.

_Y la mano que intentan_ _tenderte_ _está vacía, como lo está la mía. No tengo nada. No poseo nada. No soy dueño de nada. No soy libre. Pero tu; tú me perteneces ahora a mí._   
  


Todo comenzaba apagarse a su alrededor, la luz, el sonido, el color, el sabor, la sensación, el agua tibia se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en pesados bloques de hielo.

_Furihata_ _-kun es definitivamente un poco cobarde, e incluso luce débil. Pero... no lo puedes llamar débil ahora ¿Verdad?_

Kouki reacciona ante la voz femenina, ante el recuerdo ¿Ya tenía el control? Lo sabe, entonces ¿Por qué, que fue lo que cambio? ¿Qué le hizo caer?

_—Hay alguien que esta fuera de lugar... quiero hablar solo con mis viejos compañeros. Lo siento pero ¿Puedes irte?—_

_ Eso es ¿Lo recuerdas no? El sentimiento del miedo, la impotencia, tu propia debilidad, ese día fue el que lo conociste y que comenzó tu tortura, tu dolor, tu martirio. Si te quedas aquí, no habrá nada de eso, no habrá dolor, solo tranquilidad, pura tranquilidad. _   
  


El dolor se cierne nuevamente en su pecho, en sus recuerdos, siente el frío rodearle el cuerpo, como se abraza a el con fuerza, como poco a poco le lleva al desconcierto, a no saber ni quien es el, ni donde esta o que es lo que ha hecho para merecer eso.

_—Quiero quedarme aquí... llévame a la montaña más lejana, no importa si estoy solo por el resto de mis días, lo que no quiero es verle a él y mucho menos a mí—_

Ve a Seijuuro, su Seijuuro; el de su mundo, recuerda a Kagami, el Kagami que puede tener bebes y que le cuido en este nuevo mundo, ve a Seishiro, a su sonrisa, ese furtivo beso. Kouki abre de nuevo los ojos. Lucha, como una fiera embravecida aun mientras se ahoga en el agua de la desesperación, ve como caen miles de enmarañadas enredaderas que dejan marcas en su piel, que muertas se despedazan y dejan podredumbre a su paso.

 _¿_ Va a resignarse a la idea de que no recibirá el amor del hombre de su vida, de revivir una y otra vez antiguos y nuevos tormentos, volviéndose cada vez más doloroso? el misterio del amor no es un problema que se haya que resolver, sino una realidad que hay que experimentar, una que se debe vivir y afrontar.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!— grita con furia mientras con rapidez emerge a la superficie, viendo como la forma monstruosa de su verdugo se pierde en la oscuridad, como este grita y se retuerce en desesperación. 

Un chillido rasga su conciencia, de los miles de muertos al unísono. Las barreras de su mente y de su alma se corrompen y se derrumban. Gritos de ese monstruo que se niega a rendirse.  
  


— ¿Por qué me odias?— murmura en un gorgoteo la _cosa_ —He venido para que todos puedan ver... todas las muertes que han ocurrido, todo... me alimente de rencor, de su rencor, nací de las semillas de sus odios. Ansiaba ser real, haría cualquier cosa por ser parte de la vida y traer la muerte después de ella ¿Puedes culparme? —  
  


Entonces lo escucha y lo siente, ese calor reptar desde el fondo de su alma hasta su piel, como le recorre las mejillas, se posa en sus labios, le abraza el cuerpo y le da calor a su corazón.

—Desconozco cuál es su objetivo— escucha — Solo puedo intentar adivinarlo, pero sé que no puede ser nada bueno, es por eso que estoy aquí, para dividirme y corromper una parte de mí, una que se quedara a tu lado, por siempre—  
  


Kouki siente el calor en su piel, más fuerte que nunca, su cabeza escucha los gritos, siente la desesperación llenarle a oleadas, abre sus ojos lentamente, solo una rendija que apenas deja ver el color castaño de su mirada.

Ve, puede verlo todo. El hielo, la oscuridad del cielo, los cadáveres y los vivos reunidos y peleando. Y en una de sus manos un cetro, uno del cual puede escuchar el grito agónico de ese ser que sin remordimiento lo va cegando todo.  
  


— ¡No! ¡Te he dado un don! ¡Te he dado poder! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Por favor, quiero vivir!—  
  
  


Kouki puede ver el dolor, como se alimenta de él y todo el dolor que traerá consigo. Suelta el cetro y al caer este se rompe en mil pedazos, en cenizas que se dispersan al viento, acabando con el ancla que le daba vida, lo que le aferraba a la conciencia, al mundo, a su propio mundo. Puede ver a Seishiro, una tenue sonrisa que nunca le ha visto a ninguna de sus otras versiones  
  


Quiere corresponder a esa sonrisa, de verdad quiere hacerlo, pero es entonces que ve sus intenciones, es entonces que nota la situación a su alrededor.  
  


Miles de hombres disparar armas largas a las creaciones de ese monstruo, armas que parecen más bien tubos que se conectan, que llevan cables que arrastran a cada paso. Ve el enorme domo que se ha formado, uno que tiene como epicentro su posición. Y es entonces que puede ver bien a Seishiro.   
  


El pelirrojo de ojos dispares lleva en sus manos una esfera de metal, es bonita no va a negarlo, rodeada de piedras preciosas que brillan intensamente.   
  
  


—Siempre supe que tenía una misión, que había algo ahí afuera por lo que luchar, ahora sé que ese algo eres tu—  
  


—No ¡Seishiro, no! Lo prometiste, lo dijiste ¡No lo hagas por favor! Tú me dijiste que si me quedaba aquí contigo...— _que me querrías a mí;_ piensa, más no lo dice. Lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, dejando surcos por la suciedad de su rostro a su paso —Lo prometiste...— le dice con la voz rota por el llanto   
  


Kouki siente como miles de kilovatios recorren su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ve como estos pasan de entre los cables que rodean el domo hasta la esfera en la mano del pelirrojo, ve como su rostro se llena de dolor mientras le baja de donde está suspendido.  
  
  


Kouki grita, pero sus gritos no son escuchados entre la marea de monstruos que aún se ciernen sobre los vivos, los vestigios del ser que le había capturado para poseerle aún deben ser destruidos.  
  


—No hay tiempo...— escucha murmurar al pelirrojo con una fuerza de voluntad que le abruma, a pesar del dolor, de todo.  
  


Este le besa, le besa mientras deja caer el orbe a sus pies. Justo en medio de ellos, le besa mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, un beso que explora sus labios, que le detiene el alma. Un beso que sabe a despedida. Un beso que dice hasta siempre.  
  


Kouki siente como es lanzado a un abismo que se abre bajo sus pies, siente que pasa una eternidad cayendo cuando solo es una fracción de segundo, viendo con profundo terror como Seishiro se desmorona en el tiempo, como su figura se hace difusa, desintegrándose y volando como ceniza al viento.

Pero lejos de ver dolor o remordimiento, lo que ve es una sonrisa, seguida de unas simples pero significantes palabras.   
  


—Por siempre y eternos—  
  
  
  


_Mundo paralelo 1: Actualidad_   
  


—Hay cosas que nunca le dije— escucha el peli celeste mientras ambos adolescentes suben la colina —Su ausencia ha hecho de mis pensamientos un revuelo, sensaciones que creí haber olvidado—

—Furihata-kun no es alguien débil, sea donde sea que este, volverá—

—Tiene razón Kuroko, Akashi; Furi no es alguien tan débil aunque lo parezca—  
  


_ Me han quedado tantas cosas por hacer, tantas cosas por decirle. Quería hacerle una promesa de continuar mi vida con la suya, un viaje largo de amor que no he llevado acabo. _   
  


Akashi cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, la voz reverbera en su cabeza, como un eco que le dobla de dolor. Sus amigos corren a su posición, intentando sostenerle mientras aúlla de dolor.   
  


_ No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, de nada de lo hecho, de lo dicho o de lo sentido. Es mío y no podrás cambiarlo. Pero sé que contigo sentirá cosas extraordinarias y harán juntos cosas irrepetibles. _

_Amalo por mí..._   
  
  


Para cuando la voz se extingue en su cabeza, Seijuuro se encontraba en posición fetal en el suave pasto. Un sonido muy parecido a una roca romperse en mil pedazos suena en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que el pequeño grupo levante la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde creen que provino el sonido.  
  


Seijuuro sangra de uno de sus ojos, ese que antes se viera color amarillo. Sabe que ha cambiado de nuevo, que el vestigio de esa otra persona ha vuelto a su mente, ahí; latente, dormido, no lo ha visto pero lo intuye. Es como un recuerdo marcado.  
  


—¡Ahí!— grita Aomine 

Señalando como a la distancia un cuerpo cae en picada del cielo. Todos corren con fuerza, con la mayor velocidad que el campo les permite.   
  


Sin embargo no logran llegar a él.

Saben que es Kouki quien cae del cielo. Y saben que no podrán atraparlo. 


	12. Líneas unidas

_Especial AoKagaKuro: Mundo paralelo 2_   
  
  


Kagami Taiga no había sido criado convencionalmente. Agradecía a su tutora; Alexandra García, por el hecho de que nunca le vio por debajo, siempre le insto a levantar la mirada, a no menospreciarse.  
  
  
  


Kagami Taiga había nacido doncel, en una familia en la cual esperaban un noble guerrero varón que les llevara a la gloria.  
  
  
  


Pero eso no sucedió.  
  
  
  
  
  


En cambio; según le había dicho la mujer, había sido dotado con fuerza, con valentía, con todas esas cualidades que cualquier guerrero mataría por tener. No era un fino doncel que se sentara a bordar manteles, y no es que fuera malo serlo, solo que Kagami tenía la opción de ser diferente, muchos otros no la tenían, debía hacerlo por todos ellos. Alex le instruyo desde pequeño a ser un guerrero, a la lucha, al combate y aunque no se le diera, al sigilo.  
  
  
  


Taiga tenía muchos talentos, era bueno en la cocina porque también tenía su orgullo doncel.   
  
  
  


El cómo llego al matrimonio con sus parejas fue... irrisorio, por decir lo menos.  
  
  
  


Había conocido a Aomine Daiki a los 14 años, había sido el único varón de toda la escuadra de guerreros que no le menosprecio por quien era. Le vio a los ojos y blandió su espada con fuerza junto a él, como un igual.

Kagami le admiro y Aomine le devolvió la misma admiración de igual o mayor forma. Realmente no fue una sorpresa para su tutora el hecho de que pidiera su mano en matrimonio varios años después, cuando ambos ya eran caballeros renombrados, a la antigua; como se supone que debía de ser.  
  
  
  


Aomine camino el largo pasillo que llevaba al trono de Seirin, donde el que en ese momento era el Rey; Kiyoshi, no dudo en sonreír y dar su bendición.  
  
  
  


Kagami tenía dos opciones, ir a vivir al lado de su esposo al reino de Too, o quedarse en Seirin e ir y venir para verle. Se suponía que la esposa se quedaba donde su noble guerrero, pero Kagami no era una simple esposa. Más todos se sorprendieron cuando Aomine decidió quedarse en Seirin.   
  
  
  


Un solo año después, sucedió la repentina muerte de Kiyoshi, el gran rey con corazón de acero. Indestructible, indomable.   
  
  
  


Para ese entonces Kagami ya conocía al rey de Rakuzan, y por supuesto a su pequeño hermano. El único que estaba al tanto por supuesto del amor que el peli celeste le tenía a Kagami era por supuesto el moreno.  
  
  
  


Si para el había sido un infierno hacerle notar que le quería a su lado, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo jamás se daría cuenta de que el pequeño hermano del rey le quería.  
  
  
  


Sin embargo no noto cuando el joven príncipe comenzó a mover sus fichas. Por supuesto que Kuroko Tetsuya necesitaba un buen guardián y que mejor que un valiente guerrero no solo casado, sino que de su misma condición. Doncel.  
  


Akashi Seijuuro y Furihata Kouki les pareció correcto que fuera Kagami quien le cuidara, mas ninguno de los dos sospechaba de las intenciones del príncipe.   
  
  
  


Kuroko era solo medio hermano del par de gemelos, contrario a lo que la ley dictaba no se quedó con Seishiro cuando Seijuuro partió con a Seirin con su esposo a gobernar, así que llegaron juntos al reino.  
  
  


Para Kuroko había sido amor a primera vista, los matrimonios entre donceles no estaba prohibidos, pero era muy difícil que tuvieran descendencia uno del otro debido a su casi nulo esperma, mas no imposible. Claro que Kuroko no sabía que Kagami no era un varón a pesar de parecerlo. Fue cuando vio su anillo en el dedo anular que lo supo, pero el daño a su corazón ya estaba hecho.  
  
  
  


Fue un revuelo terrible cuando en medio de una conferencia con los reyes, Kuroko propusiera un duelo por el amor del pelirrojo.  
  
  
  


Seijuuro no solo estaba en contra de esa unión por el hecho de romper un matrimonio, sino porque preparaba una unión con un pueblo vecino, Kuroko conocía muy bien a Kise Ryota, e intentaba que ambos congeniaran un poco más para unirlos, sino porque era su hermano pequeño, el consentido, temía muy en el fondo que el territorial de Aomine acabara con su vida.  
  
  
  


Kagami por otro lado le había tomado gran cariño al peli celeste, tenían los mismos gustos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando el moreno llevaba las diligencias a otros reinados y ducados cercanos, por lo que de alguna manera ver como su moreno lanzaba espadazos que resonaban en medio de una sala hundida en el frio silencio contra quien consideraba su amigo, o un poco más; le lastimaba en alma.  
  
  


Fue un descuido, no sabe de quién; pero piensa que quizá del moreno al ver su rostro de turbación por lo que sucedía, que de un golpe detrás de la rodilla izquierda del moreno, Kuroko le envió al suelo y le dejo con su espada en el cuello, misma acción que hizo que la propia espada del moreno acabara en el pecho del peli celeste.  
  
  
  


—Es un empate— había declarado el rey Furihata  
  
  
  


Kagami estaba más allá de la furia con ambos, por ceder a sus instintos y pelear como dos chiquillos por un dulce  
  
  
  


—¡Váyanse ambos al infierno, no soy un juguete!—  
  
  
  


Por supuesto que Kagami tenía sus propios pensamientos, hacerle pasar semejante vergüenza a él como guerrero. Tres semanas fueron las que el pelirrojo se la paso de mal humor sin hablar con ambos, hasta que una noche en medio de una acalorada pelea los tres acabaran con una habitación destrozada, gritos y un sexo que les dejo un terrible corto circuito.  
  
  


Kagami dormía como bebe, lleno de marcas en todo su cuerpo, complacido en medio de la cama, mientras que un moreno lleno de arañones en la espalda y un peli celeste con mordidas en su blanquecían piel, se encontrasen sentados sin dirigirse la palabra.  
  
  
  


— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Aomine -kun?—  
  
  
  


—No tengo ni puta idea Tetsu—  
  
  
  


—Seijuuro va a asesinarte...—  
  
  
  


—¡¿A mí porque?! Por los dioses, tu hiciste esto y aquello con Taiga... su... su rostro mientras... maldita sea Tetsu... ¡Fue jodidamente erótico, te odio!—  
  
  
  


El peli celeste por supuesto era un ávido lector de biblioteca, nadie sabía que no solo era un erudito en muchas ciencias, sino que desde que había sabido del matrimonio de esos dos, había investigado bien las artes del sexo entre tres personas.  
  
  
  


—Kagami-kun... estaba feliz— dijo con una tenue sonrisa el joven príncipe, a sabiendas de que se había salido con la suya  
  
  
  


—No me has ganado, pero voy a pasar por alto esto...— ganado o perdido, Aomine estaba dispuesto a compartir si podía volver a ver a Taiga de esa manera, no solo complacido, sino feliz porque ya no estaban peleando por su persona.  
  
  
  


—No te preocupes Aomine-kun, mi hermano en es rey, nos permitirá casarnos—  
  
  
  


Y así, en su actualidad, con ambos donceles de nuevo en cinta, un bebe a nada de empezar a caminar, sentían que su extraña relación había valido la pena. Y que las luchas, eran ganadas para asegurar un fututo para su extraña familia.


	13. Líneas unidas

_Especial AoKagaKuro: Mundo paralelo 1_   
  
  


Kagami tenía un dilema.  
  
  
  


No.  
  
  
  


Tenía un dolor de cabeza por dos dilemas. Aomine Daiki y Kuroko Tetsuya.   
  
  
  


Kagami no dudaba del amor que sentía por Kuroko, algo en su corazón había latido el día en el que el muy osado había dicho, lo que le había dicho.  
  
  
  


—Soy una sombra. Pero mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será la sombra. Y cuanto más acentué el brillo de la luz. Yo seré la sombra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón—  
  
  
  


_Yo seré la sombra de tu luz._   
  
  
  


Si eso no había sido una declaración de amor, no sabía entonces que lo era. Solo le faltó que le diera un balón de básquet con un moño a modo de anillo y un par de hamburguesa y le daba el sí más que seguro.  
  
  
  


Pero eso no sucedió.  
  
  
  


Kuroko pronto se hizo novio de Akashi y así que tanto el como Furihata se vieron con el corazón más que roto. Luego sucedió el secuestro de su amigo por quien pensaba era su "yo" malvado de otro universo y es ahí donde entro su nuevo dolor de cabeza.  
  
  
  


Aomine " _Nadie puede vencerme_ " Daiki.  
  
  
  


Entonces tuvo al moreno como compañía, como un pilar en el que sentirse seguro. Fue el moreno quien rió con él, quien le acompaño en su dolor por la pérdida de un buen amigo, quien le apoyo cada que sentía que no podía más al ver al peli celeste y al Emperador juntos. Hasta que claro; anunciaran su tan deseada ruptura.  
  
  
  


Fue ahí donde su corazón enloqueció.  
  
  
  


Entonces llego esa pelea en el que ambos besuquearan posesivos, dejándole con la sensación de tener las rodillas de plastilina y un enorme problema entre las piernas.  
  
  
  


Hundido en sus pensamientos, recordó aquel primer encuentro con el moreno.  
  
  
  


_—¿Quieres mostrar tu orgullo conmigo? No lo lograras. Te lo dije... tu luz es muy débil—_   
  
  
  


Oh, esa afrenta, ese llamado a la guerra había encendido esa chispa en su corazón, la de la lucha, la de las ansias por ganar.  
  
  
  


_—Él es el milagro que no se convirtió en milagro. Y él es la auténtica luz que se topó con la sombra del destino—_   
  
  
  


Eso había sonado tan cursi cuando Momoi se lo dijo. Y eso mismo había hecho latir su corazón de una forma en la que solo una persona antes lo había hecho. Su rostro enrojeció tanto y tan rápidamente que la pobre peli rosa había creído que moriría pronto.  
  
  
  


¿Ambos? ¿No podía tenerles a ambos? No, por supuesto que no. Eso era egoísta. Era... obsceno.  
  
  
  


Pero no iba a negar que esas fantasías de los tres en una misma cama le estaban volviendo loco.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Eres nuestro, aunque me hierva la sangre, eres nuestro— le decía un moreno al oído. Sentía sus manos pasear por sus pectorales, colarse por debajo de la ropa mientras le besaba con una furia erótica desde atrás.  
  
  
  


—Kagami-kun es tan lindo cuando esta sonrojado de placer... no sabes desde cuando había querido ver esto— decía un peli celeste mientras baja sus pantalones deportivos —Aunque Aomine-kun me moleste con su presencia—  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero como habían llegado a esos extremos, bueno...  
  
  
  
  
  


Había sido un día normal de entrenamiento, a pesar de que el ambiente estaba algo decaído por la falta de uno de sus miembros, había un acuerdo tácito de no defraudarle dejando caer su desempeño.  
  
  


Kagami por supuesto tenía el ánimo por los suelos, por lo que demoro un poco más en las duchas, sin darse cuenta de que un integrante más se había rezagado.  
  
  
  


Escucho como entro y por supuesto después su voz fuerte sonando en el eco de las baldosas. Aomine no dudo un segundo en besarle y empotrarlo contra la húmeda pared, para segundos después ser derribado por una no tan potente, pero buena zancadilla.  
  
  
  


La discusión fue instantánea entre Kuroko y Aomine, dejando a un muy furioso Kagami gritándoles que se detuvieran, lo que únicamente logro que sus instintos se alertaran al ver al par verse fijamente, como hablando por medio de telepatía.  
  
  
  


Pero eran sus miradas las que le enviaban al borde, no solo de la locura sino del comienzo de un extraño placer, muy parecido al de sus fantasías.   
  
  
  


A pesar de que el peli celeste no había entrado a la zona, al menos a una propia, parecía que sus ojos decían lo contrario y que decir del moreno, no se quedaba atrás con esa aura de poderío.  
  
  
  


Kagami no dejaba de gemir minutos después cuando fue besado por Aomine de esa forma y como no rechazo los toques del más bajo, este se dio ánimo y le puso la mano en el bulto que ya se había formado y le empezó a pajear suavemente por arriba de la ropa.  
  
  
  


Las manos del moreno las pasó por su hombro y le acercó a él. Le empezó a lamer la oreja, dentro y fuera. Eso le asusto como le gustó tanto, que creía perdería la conciencia. Dio vuelta a la cara cuando este se lo indico y le acerco la boca. Se empezaron a besar metiéndose mutuamente la lengua y entrelazándolas.  
  
  
  


—Aomine-kun no seas egoísta, yo también quiero ser besado por Kagami-kun— dijo un exaltado peli celeste a lo que el moreno respondió de mala gana, haciendo que el pelirrojo se separara de sus labios, empujándole de la espalda para que bajara la altura de su cuerpo, flexionándolo hasta llegar a los labios del mas bajo.  
  
  
  


Aomine no dudo en dejar claro que la seria el de las riendas y de mala gana Kuroko acepto el pacto, Kagami se deshacía en gemidos por los toques del moreno, por los besos del peli celeste, por las ganas que tenia de ambos.  
  
  
  


—M-Me van a volver loco— dijo a duras penas  
  
  
  


—Esa es la idea Kagami-kun, esa es la idea—  
  
  
  


Kuroko empujo a ambos hacia atrás, hasta hacer que el moreno se sentara en la banca con el pelirrojo entre las piernas, no dudo en hacer lo que quería desde hacía mucho tiempo sin dejar de ver como el moreno besaba desde su posición al pelirrojo y magullaba con la punta de los dedos los pezones ya duros y rojizos.  
  
  
  


Kuroko garró el miembro ya duro de Kagami haciéndolo chillar de placer, con un sonido medio ahogado por los labios del moreno y la empezó a lamer. Lo hacía muy bien, ya que pasaba la lengua desde la base, de un lado y otro, hasta la cabeza, sobre la que hacia círculos con la lengua. Después se la metió en la boca y la chupo un largo rato, sacándola cada tanto para lamerla y volver a tragarla. Era impresionante como lograba metérsela entera, aun siendo tan pequeño. O eso era lo que pensaba el moreno.  
  
  
  


—Fuck... Kuro-ko... ¿Dónde...aahh donde aprendiste eso?—  
  
  
  


Kuroko no dudo en darle una sonrisa orgullosa y de satisfacción al moreno, era como decirle _"Mira lo que le hago sentir que tu no"_  
  
  
  


Por supuesto este no se quedó quieto, no con el orgullo que sabía se cargaba, un par de dedos del moreno húmedos por la saliva del pelirrojo fueron a acabar en el agujero de este, los gemidos aumentados por el eco del baño les tenían a ambos el pene tan duro que casi les dolía.  
  
  
  


—No puedo... no puedo mas— gemía el pelirrojo, a lo que Kuroko separo sus labios del miembro de este  
  
  
  


—Cierto Kagami-kun... aun no— respondió el peli celeste  
  
  
  


Aomine no dudo en sacar sus dedos del interior que tan bien le había recibido, para remplazar por su dura erección el vacío. Kagami grito, pero no era un sonido adolorido, era un sonido de puro placer y éxtasis. Kuroko había apretado su erección para evitar que terminara ahí mismo, mientras movía su propia mano en la suya, agitado por ver el rostro de quien amaba agitado y lleno de placer.  
  
  
  


—Vamos Tetsu—le dijo el moreno mientras lo veía masturbarse —Hay suficiente espacio aquí, lo deseas...—  
  
  
  


Kagami salió de su estupor al escuchar las palabras del moreno, dándose cuenta a lo que se refería.  
  
  
  


—N-No... no cabrán... por favor... moriré, moriré—  
  
  
  


Sintió más que ver porque echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando lentamente entraba en su ya de por si lleno interior. Ningún sonido salía de sus labios, porque más que dolor era un placer de sentirse completo, como si una línea que no sabía que estaba separada se uniera.   
  
  
  


Fue un ritmo lento que le hacía gemir de placer, pidiendo por mas con forme su mente se iba desinhibiendo poco a poco, hasta que ambos golpeaban con fuerza su interior, Aomine desde atrás sentado en la conveniente banca con Kagami en su regazo y a Kuroko frente a el mientras al mismo tiempo besaba y mordía sus pezones.  
  
  
  


Su orgasmo; el de Kagami fue tan fuerte que escucho un aterrador sonido en sus oídos, como si algo se rompiera dentro de su cabeza, sintiendo como su agujero se desbordaba por la tibia esencia de ambos chicos en su interior.  
  
  
  


Cuando Kagami volvió a abrir los ojos, más que ver sintió como su cuerpo se balanceaba en una cómoda posición. Estaba vestido y limpio, mientras el moreno; su moreno esperaba, caminaba al lado de su sombra; esta ves si suya oficialmente.  
  
  
  


Ambos charlaban mitad dispuestos mitad a regañadientes de como seria su dinámica ahora, pues estaban seguros que no podrían separarse ninguno de los dos del pelirrojo, sí; pensó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, que en definitiva estaba bien por una vez ser egoísta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. LIMBO

_**Lugar temporal de las almas.** _

Seijuuro abre los ojos, mira la habitación con lentitud, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aun siente en su mente un millón de voces que gritan que exigen, pero las ignora en pos de saber dónde está, como llego ahí y sobre todo y lo más importante ¿Dónde está Kouki?

Escucha las voces que provienen de a fuera de la recámara, sale de la cama y avanza con la sensación de caminar entre un chicloso fango, con forme cada paso lo lleva a donde quiere, puede identificar a los dueños de las voces.  
  


Abre la puerta con dificultad pues sus manos tiemblan y ahí, en el pasillo están Aomine, Midorima y la entrenadora de Seirin, algo encogidos por la sensación de incomodidad que les provoca su padre.  
  


— ¿Dónde está Kouki?— es lo primero que dice — ¿Donde?—  
  


Las miradas que le dedican es sin embargo algo que no esperaba.  
  
  
  


Había sido un corto periodo de tiempo, pero fue una parte importante de su vida.

Vio cosas sorprendentes, personas más que sorprendentes, rostros conocidos con conocidos sentimientos.

Y luego estaba él; Seishiro, a la imagen y semejanza de Seijuuro. Algo que no tenía en su mundo, alguien que le había prometido ser parte de su mundo y que también se marchó.

Escucha el sonido del viento, siente como el frío se aferra a su piel y se niega a marcharse, cae.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero la fuerza que lo arrastra se lo impide, quiere mover sus dedos, sostenerse, aferrarse a algo que evite caiga a la locura.  
  


_—Creo que el amor es trascendente y eterno—_   
  


Se lo había dicho Seishiro una mañana, antes de que todo acabara, mucho antes de saber que desaparecería habían convertido en una rutina sus encuentros, sus conversaciones, sintiendo Kouki que todo estaría bien, que no estaba mal dejar lo que su corazón sentía por el Seijuuro que pertenecía a su  
mundo.  
  


Pero entonces le pregunto _¿No está mal que te utilice solo por tu físico, dejándote sentir un amor que no es realmente para ti?_  
  


A Kouki le pareció que Seishiro le sonreía con un deje de tristeza mientras le decía que estaban cortados por la misma tijera, lo cual era irónico si recordaba ese pequeño y nada olvidable encuentro entre Kagami y Seijuuro, nadie era capaz de olvidar semejante suceso.  
  


Entonces en lugar de sentir de sentir dolor, solo sintió paz. Esa tranquilidad que llega después de una larga lucha, después de sentir la presión por algo que es importante pero doloroso.

Abre los ojos, encontrándose con una figura difusa dormitando en un sillón, puede ver que no es un lugar cómodo para dormir, siente rigidez en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su boca como si estuviera llena de algodón que le hace difícil pasar saliva o siquiera acumularla.  
  


Los dedos de sus pies hormiguean por el regreso de la circulación de la sangre cuando intenta moverlos, una de sus manos tiene una vía que está seguro es para hidratarlo o quizá alimentarlo, no lo sabe y no le importa.  
  


Un repentino miedo le invade, se levanta de un solo movimiento de la cama en busca de algo que ha perdido, palmea su vientre quitando las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo, moviendo el triple del que cuelga el suero que va a dar al suelo con un horrible golpe y por supuesto, sonido.  
  


—¡¡Mi bebe, mi bebe!!¡¿Dónde está mi bebe?!—  
  


Su corazón siente martillear en su pecho, el aire volviéndose escaso haciendo que su mente se nuble, que llegue el mareo cuando intenta salir de la cama, escucha los pasos acercarse, siente las manos que lo sostienen desde la espalda.  
  


Kouki tiene que encontrarlo, tiene que protegerlo, grita, patea, se defiende. Pero no lo encuentra.  
  


Entonces cuando la adrenalina se va disipando por el cansancio es que lo nota. Kouki nunca estuvo a la espera de un hijo. Es imposible para él.  
  


Las fuerzas lo abandonan, cayendo de rodillas mientras llora y se mece desconsolado. Los brazos fuertes que le sostienen le ayudan a levantarse, lo llevan nuevamente a la cama, Kouki cede, está cansado y tiene sueño de nuevo, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos la puerta de la habitación se abre, y lo último que ven sus ojos antes de cerrarse es un par de ojos dispares. Kouki le sonríe, porque Seishiro no le abandono después de todo... no; no lo hizo.  
  
  
  


—¿Cuándo va a volver a despertar?— pregunta Seijuuro mientras toma la mano del castaño que yace nuevamente dormido —¿Qué va a pasar con sus padres?—  
  


—Su hermano mayor está dispuesto a tomar la custodia de Kouki, a pesar de ser joven no quiere que pase más tiempo con sus padres debido a su comportamiento despreocupado por su ausencia—  
  


El abogado al que consultaron sobre su desaparición estaba reacio a creer lo de " _rapto por seres de otro plano"_ hasta que los científicos que trabajaron para él y las pruebas que le mostraron fueron concluyentes, además del extraño evento inusual en las coordenadas a las que llegaron con pruebas y más pruebas del " _sonido en el televisor de Kagami"._  
  


Había sido difícil convencer al mayor de los Furihata, pero luego de ver como un agujero se abría en el cielo, mientras esperaba al grupo que subía la colina en las coordenadas dadas por los científicos, les creyó.  
  


Más si desde ese agujero caía en picada su hermano menor, había sido algo difícil de ignorar.  
  


—¿Quién eres tú?— escucho a su lado y entonces, de nuevo desde que había visto en directo la desaparición del castaño y cuando noto que había perdido a quien amaba, Seijuuro sintió que su corazón se rompió.  
  


Había pasado una semana desde que Kouki despertara completamente. Seijuuro sabía que se había instalado en el departamento de su hermano, lejos de sus padres. Recibía visitas de sus amigos constantemente, intentaba ponerse al día con los más de seis meses de ausencia escolar.  
  


—Deberías entrar a verlo Akashi-kun— le dijo Kuroko a su lado  
  


—El... el, no me recuerda— dijo con amargura  
  


—Y estas bien con eso, lo dejaras así como así. Ha preguntado por ti sabes—  
  


—No, pregunto por alguien que no soy yo—  
  
  
  


_—¿Dónde está tu hermano?—_

_—Yo no tengo hermanos Kouki, a menos que cuentes mi subconsciente como uno— le había respondido_

_Seijuuro vio las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas algo pálidas del castaño, no sabía lo que este le decía, pero intuía que no era nada bueno._

_—No eres Seishiro... no eres... el Seijuuro que yo creía... yo solo... solo quería darle las gracias... no sé quién eres tu—_

_—Soy Akashi Seijuuro, Kouki, soy el capitán de Rakuzan, presidente del consejo estudiantil de mi instituto y te he estado buscando sin parar todo este tiempo—_

_—No... te recuerdo, recuerdo que me dijiste que me amabas y luego te fuiste—_

_—Ese no fui yo— le responde y Seijuuro siente un nudo en la garganta. Sabe de la posibilidad de otro yo en ese lugar extraño y desconocido en el que estuvo Kouki y no le agrada para nada ser suplantado por su propio yo, uno que si le dio amor a Kouki desde el inicio_

_—¡Lo sé, lo sé y por eso es que te odio! Porque me recuerdas todo aquello que anhele y pude tener— escucha y ve las lágrimas correr nuevamente, le toma del rostro, intenta limpiarlas pero Kouki lo aleja de un golpe — ¡No iba a volver! ¡Yo iba a quedarme!—_   
  
  


Recordar eso, solo le provoca dolor. Pero no evita hacerlo, quiere regresar el tiempo, no escondería sus sentimientos, así... así no fallaría, no lo habría alejado, fallando por las mentiras de un amor que no existía. Y era un error del que no podía deshacerse.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo es arrastrado por su amigo, Seijuuro no se considera alguien cobarde, pero su corazón late como si lo fuera. Traspasan la puerta después de ser bienvenidos por el mayor de los Furihata, quien los conduce a la parte trasera del departamento, donde un pequeño balcón les muestra a un más repuesto Kouki, que sonríe mientras acaricia a un gato que salta en cuanto ambos llegan a sus pies.  
  


—Bien— dice Kuroko mientras empuja a Seijuuro a uno de los sillones —Los dejo para que se pongan al día—  
  


Seijuuro quiere matar a Kuroko, de verdad que considera el hecho, de no ser por el rubor en las mejillas del castaño que lo distraen.  
  


—No puedo acostumbrarme aun...— le escucha decir —No estás aquí... pero estas aquí—  
  


Seijuuro ve como el castaño juega con las puntas de sus dedos, como ha bajado la mirada evitando la suya.  
  


—No sé qué decir, siento que hay algo entre nosotros dos que...— dice mientras aprieta sus manos en su regazo, asustado y Seijuuro odia ver eso —Llegan recuerdos de aquellos días... a veces te sueño pero... no hay como explicarte, tenía muchas cosas que contarte, y todas esas cosas me llevan a ti—  
  


—Conocemos a las personas por sus sentimientos, es por eso confiamos en ellas— le dice mientras se acerca y toma sus manos, pero Kouki tiembla y se aleja  
  


—Solo sé que confió en ti, no te conozco, no sé quién eres, pero por alguna razón cuando te veo, solo quiero llorar y dejar de sentir dolor—  
  


—Este amor no está acabado— le dice de pronto —Me gustaría dejar partir lo que siento pero no quiero, me niego—  
  


— ¿Me amas, a mí?— le dice Kouki mientras se levanta lentamente de su lugar, dejando caer la manta que lo cubría al suelo —¡¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!!—  
  
  


Seijuuro ve como el castaño mayor corre en su dirección siendo detenido por Kuroko, agradece la intervención porque es algo que necesita recuperar.  
  


Recuperar su confianza, la de Kouki y sobre todo, hacerle entender que lo ama, que lo ama de verdad.  
  


—Sé que te gusta el chocolate cuando se derrite en tu boca, no en el helado porque te duele la cabeza, te gusta en barra y derretirlo de a poco. Sé que no te gustaría que te regalaran flores, al menos no cortadas porque morirían— le dice mientras se acerca a Kouki —Sé que a pesar de apreciar los regalos, prefieres mas un recuerdo que un objeto—  
  


Odia ver llorar a Kouki, odia ser el causante de ello. Pero más odia los recuerdos que invaden su mente, unos recuerdos que no son suyos. Los besos que compartieron juntos, el amor...  
  
  


Seijuuro se enoja, hierve porque desea haber sido el quien sintiera esos dulces y tibios labios contra los suyos.  
  


—Cuando te enamoras... no ves a nadie más que a quien amas a los ojos, te sonrojas y te pones nervioso, pero a pesar de ello no puedes evitar no mirar—  
  


Porque Seijuuro es optimista, quiere pensar que; mientras esa otra copia suya miraba a Kouki, a quien este veía no era a él. Quiere creer que a quien veía era a su yo del mundo del que había sido arrebatado. Que Kouki no veía a "Seishiro" sino a él.  
  
  


—Quizá no sepa mucho mas de ti pero... si me dejas...— Le dice sin encontrar bien las palabras —Cuando yo me enamoro y creo que ha sido solo esta única vez así que no puedo decirlo con exactitud, me desespero, siento que se detiene el tiempo, si existe un alma... se va de mi cuerpo, sonrió... pero solo contigo—  
  
  


Kouki tiene las lágrimas humedeciendo la pijama que aún no se ha quitado, ve como el pelirrojo se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia las puertas de vidrio que los separan de la estancia y el balcón.  
  
  


_—No imposta cuando... sonríe, que estaré siempre a tu lado. Mira al cielo y se feliz, no pierdas el amor que florece en tu corazón, no una segunda vez. Sonríe, ama, llora, vive... Estaré siempre a tu lado—_   
  
  


Es entonces cuando antes de que Seijuuro salga, toma su mano. Lo detiene y aun estando de espaldas hace que voltee y lo toma del rostro. Ve ese pequeño destello en la pupila amarilla. Quizá este o no este allí esa alma a la que se refería antes el pelirrojo, pero si aún lo quiere, si a pesar de todo lo que hay en su confusa mente, lo quiere, está bien para él.  
  


—Solo necesitamos una prueba de quien realmente somos— le dice mientras lo abraza, aferrándose al pelirrojo como si fuera a desaparecer.  
  


— ¿Cómo es que te volviste una parte de mí?— pregunta Seijuuro —No soy exactamente quien piensas que soy, pero...—  
  
  


—No—le responde con convicción —Eres exactamente quien quiero que seas, el tú que nadie más conoce—  
  


—Aun si te llevan lejos— Le dice mientras corresponde con fuerza el abrazo —Si intentan separarte nuevamente de mi...Voy a buscarte por todos los cielos y seguiré haciéndolo, porque hay algo dentro de mí que siempre será tuyo—  
  
  



End file.
